The Ruthless
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: A climactic crossover of all my previous stories: When Draco Malfoy becomes a threat to the Muggles, Vito Corleone, Don of the Corleone family, decides to recruit a team to save the world: Captain Jack Sparrow, King Kong, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, Alice and James Bond will join forces and fight this great threat. Sixth episode of my shared universe and I hope you enjoy it.
1. What do we do?

**On Planet 4 ...**

A man in a black robe and hood, but always hidden in the shadows, talks to someone about ...

Man in the Shadows: "The Philosopher's Stone ... has caught our attention, is on a planet, inhabited by mortal humans, apparently they want to control their power, but you who are our ally, you know their potential better than anyone You are ready to lead. "

The man in the shadows gives his 'ally' a very powerful dragon wand.

Man in the Shadows: "Our forces ... the Engineers! ... will follow you, the world and the universe will be yours. And the humans ... finally, they will die."

 **On earth...**

 **In the middle of Suffolk County, Long Island, New York ...**

At night, a luxurious limousine arrives at ... a great mansion ... it is the base of the Corleone! ... they are ordering an evacuation by, something important. The limo arrives at the entrance, there receives them Michael Corleone and the limousine come out ... Mary Corleone (Michael's daughter) and ... Vito Corleone! ... Mary hugs her father Michael.

Mary Corleone: "Father, I like to be with you again."

Michael Coreloene: "Hello daughter, finally you join us".

Vito Coreleone: "Michael ... how bad are things here?"

Michael Corleone: "That's the problem, father ... no one knows."

Vito is worried.

Michael Corleone: "Mary, dear ... wait for you in the back garden, i and you grandfather have a job".

So, Mary leaves and Michael and Vito enter the mansion and then go down to the basement ... it's a secret laboratory.

Michael Corleone: "Our colleague, Lupin, detected an increase in energy in the stone about four hours ago".

Vito Corleone: "What energy level?"

Michael Corleone: "Not registered, but it was an increase and that's why the evacuation".

Vito Corleone: "All of you come out and save everything from phase 2."

Michael Corleone: "Yes father."

Michael is going to make sure everyone leaves. While Vito enters the laboratory of Lupine.

Vito Corleone: "Professor Lupin, what do we have here?"

Remus Lupin: "Don, the philosopher stone misbehaves".

Vito Corleone: "Does he want to make me laugh?"

Remus Lupin: "It's not funny ... the stone is ... manifesting".

Vito Corleone: "They turned everything off?"

Remus Lupin: "Yes, but being a source of energy, turn on everything I turn off ... if it reaches the maximum level ...".

Vito Corleone: "We prepare for that, control the energy."

Remus Lupin: "But we do not have to control it, my calculations are not complete and the stone causes interferences, variations, like kaiju radiation".

Vito was alert to hear this.

Vito Corleone: "That sounds serious ... where's Bond?"

Remus Lupin: "The agent? ... never leaves his lair."

Bond is remembering his mission called 'Skyfall'. Until Vito calls him.

Vito Corleone: "Agent Bond, report."

Bond goes down to where Vito is.

Vito Corleone: "I ordered you to supervise the stone."

James Bond: "Honestly Don, my sight is better at long distance."

Vito Corleone: "Have you seen anything peculiar that causes the stone to light?"

Dra. "Professor Lupin happened again."

James Bond: "Well, nothing suspicious, Lupin does not contact anyone, if it's step, it was not on this side".

Vito frowns.

Vito Corleone: "This side ... how this side?".

James Bond: "As I understand it, the Stone is a door to the other side of space."

Then the stone begins to emit rays and sparks ... what alarms Vito, Bond, Michael, Mary, Lupine and all those present, then the stone emits a powerful light that blinds all momentarily and then fires a bolt of lightning and there someone lands ... after the light diminishes they can see who it is and it's about ... Draco Malfoy, with the dragon wand! ... everyone is shocked to see it. Men threaten Draco with guns.

Vito Corleone: "Boy, I have to ask him to put that stick on the floor."

But furious Draco attacks everyone with the killer spell Avada Kedavra and also destroys the scientific team and crosses other agents with his dragon wand killing them. Then Bond tries to attack Draco, but he stops him.

Draco Malfoy: "What a good heart you have, muggle."

Then Vito sees that Draco puts the wand in Bond's chest.

Draco Malfoy: "Legilimency".

Draco bewitches Bond and now he controls it and and now he is under Draco's orders.

Vito is surprised to see this, then takes the stone and saves it in a special briefcase. Draco bewitches other agent of Corleone family.

Draco Malfoy: "Do not take it, I need it."

Vito Corleone: "This does not have to be this way".

Draco Malfoy: "Of course, my name is Draco ... Draco Malfoy, I'm from Hogwarts and I have an ambitious purpose".

Remus Lupine: "Draco? ... then you're Harry's friend."

Vito Corleone: "We are not in conflict with those of you species."

Draco Malfoy: "And the pigeons are not in conflict with the shotguns."

Vito Corleone: "So you're going to shoot us?"

Draco Malfoy: "I bring you news, about a free world at last."

Vito Corleone: "Free? ... of what?"

Draco Malfoy: "Well, freedom, the biggest lie in the universe and when they accept it."

Draco bewitches Lupine!

Draco Malfoy: "There will be peace!"

Vito Corleone: "Judging from how you say it, I think the opposite."

Bond realizes something.

James Bond: "Mr. Draco, the Don is distracting us, it will explode this place and it will bury us under tons of rocks".

Vito Corleone: "Like a pharaoh."

Remus Lupine: "He's right, I'm planning a kind of self-destruction."

Draco Malfoy: "Shoot him!"

Draco orders Bond to shoot Vito, shoots him in the right shoulder and knocks him down. Draco, Bond (takes the briefcase), Lupine (with his scientific team) and another agent leave with the briefcase with the stone inside. They arrive at the back garden, where Mary is collecting flowers in a basket and sees the four of them pass by ... recognize Bond and Lupine but seeing Draco ...

Mary Corleone: "Who is this boy?"

James Bond: "Sorry girl, they did not inform me".

Mary turns around and leaves ... but Vito speaks to her on the radio.

Vito Corleone: "Mary, daughter! ... Agent Bond, betrayed us!"

Bond pulls out his gun and tries to shoot Mary, but Mary pulls out a basket pistol with flowers and starts a small shooting. Bond, Draco, Lupine and the agent get into cars and leave. Vito communicates again with Mary.

Vito Corleone: "They took the philosopher's stone, do not escape!".

Mary gets into a car and chases them.

In addition, other members of the Corleone family join the chase, but Draco ... who is in the back of the car.

Draco Malfoy: "Avada Kedavra!"

Shoot your dragon wand and destroy the cars, killing the members in the process. The account is almost zero, Vito and Michael hurry.

Michael Corleone: "If something is forgotten, it does not matter, leave it and leave!".

While Draco and the others try to escape, but Bond's car is attacked by Mary. While Michael approaches a helicopter.

Michael Corleone: "I already got all of you father, get out of there!"

Meanwhile, Vito manages to board his limousine, Mary continues to pursue Bond. Then the countdown reaches zero and everything slowly explodes and collapses.

Vito Corleone: My house! "

Due to the explosion, Mary is trapped, but unharmed, while Draco and the others manage to escape. Vito also manages to get out in time, stops the limo and sees his mansion on fire, then Michael calls him.

Michael Corleone: "Father ... are you okay?"

Vito Corleone: "The philosopher's stone is in enemy hands and there are several wounded ... Mary?"

Mary Corleone: "I do not know how many survived, I think some were buried."

Vito Corleone: "Give the rescue order and anyone who does not raise debris, look for the briefcase."

Mary Corleone: "Understood, grandfather."

Vito Corleone: "Michael, you return to the main base ... this is a great threat, I declare that we are at war".

Michael and Mary can not believe it.

Michael Corleone: "And ... what do we do?"

Vito knows that there is no other alternative, so he only says.

Vito Corleone: "Gather them together".


	2. The King Monster

**Raccoon City ...**

Alice is on a mission, rescuing an invaluable diamond from a large abandoned bank, but full of zombies ... so Alice uses stealth to do the mission (entrusted by Vito, of course). She crawls through the bank's ventilation ducts ... but she gets a call from Michael.

Michael Corleone: "Janus."

Alice quickly answers not to alert the zombies.

Michael Corleone: "We need you to come."

Alice: "Are you crazy, I'm working?"

Michael Corleone: "Father says this is a priority."

Alice: "I'm on top of zombies, it's a high-risk mission, I do not have time for ..."

Michael Corleone: "I know, but ... Bond's life is at risk."

Alice was nervous to hear this.

Alice: "Give me 20 seconds."

Then Alice breaks the grid and starts attacking the zombies ... using mixed martial arts techniques and objects like a lever. Michael waits. Alice also breaks her neck, breaks bones and kills the last with a bullet to the head. Then recover the diamond and talk to Michael again.

Michael Corloene: "Those were just 10 seconds, I sent a yet to pick you up."

Alice: "Where is Bond?"

Michael Corleone: "We do not know".

Alice: "Is he alive?"

Michael Corleone: "As far as we know, but we'll give you all the details when you come back, I need you to talk to one of the recruits."

Alice: "Michael, do you remember Sparrow trusting me?"

Michael Corleone: "Yes, but father told me to go with Sparrow, you go with the monster".

Alice stops when she hears this.

Alice: "I prefer zombies."

 **In Vietnam ...**

In a market in the city of Hanoi a girl arrives at a doctor's office called James Conrad, who in the past was a captain of the British air service. The girl comes asking for help, says she has a sick relative, Conrad agrees. The girl takes him to a small hut, but before arriving ... a military jeep passes by.

James Conrad: "Wait."

Conrad hides his face because he fears he is still being chased, when the jeep passes ... the girl and Conrad enter the hut, but the girl goes out the window, for Conrad everything was a joke.

James Conrad: "Next time, the first thing I'll do ... will be ask for the payment.."

Behind him ... Alice appears.

Alice: "Doctor ... or should I say captain".

James Conrad: "I'm not that person anymore".

Alice: "He moved to a little relaxing place, to try to avoid stress."

James Conrad: "Stress, it's not my problem."

Alice: "So what does ... yoga?"

James Conrad: "He brought me to the limits of the city, good move ... I guess surrounded."

Alice: "Nobody else."

James Conrad: "The girl ... is she a spy too?"

Alice: "No".

James Conrad: "Then who are you?"

Alice: "Janus Prospero."

James Conrad: "If you are going to kill me, I warn you that you are making a mistake ... you endanger those innocent people and yourself".

Alice: "None of that, I work for the Corleone family ... I come from them".

James Conrad: "The Corleone's, I do not get along with them, but anyway ... how did they find me?"

Alice: "To tell the truth, we never lost sight of him, but thanks to us ... many interested groups and bounty hunters stayed away from you."

James Conrad: "Why did they do it?"

Alice: "Vito trusts you, we need you."

James Conrad: "What if my answer is no?"

Alice: "I'll convince you."

James Conrad: "Well, I'm going to ask again ... what if Kong says no?"

Alice: "He's registered that he's been without incident for more than a year ... I do not think he'll break that streak. James, what's here could result in a catastrophe".

James Conrad: "The catastrophe is what I try to avoid".

Alice shows James a picture of the stone.

Alice: "This ... is known as the Philosopher's Stone, so we believe, it has the power to disappear the planet."

James analyzes it.

James Conrad: "What does Vito expect me to do? ... crush it?".

Alice: "He wants you to find her, they stole her ... the stone emits a kaiju radiation, nobody knows her better than you".

James Conrad: "Yes ... until recently I discovered that that was what caused the effect on me, the Evolvo-ray contained kaiju radiation, now changing the subject, how do I know that Vito, enralidad does not want the monster?" .

Alice: "It's not what he told me."

James Conrad: "Are you sure, what do you say, is it true?".

Alice: "He wants you to find her, they stole her ... the stone emits a kaiju radiation, nobody knows her better than you".

James Conrad: "Yes ... until recently I discovered that that was what caused the effect on me, the Evolvo-ray contained kaiju radiation, now changing the subject, how do I know that Vito, enralidad does not want the monster?" .

Alice: "It's not what he told me."

James Conrad: "Are you sure, what do you say, is it true?"

Alice: "Vito just told me he needs it."

James Conrad: "Will they put me in a cage?"

Alice: "There will be no cages ..."

James furious hits a table.

James Conrad: "Do not lie to me!"

Alice pulls out a gun and points at Conrad.

James Conrad: "Sorry to scare her, but I needed to know her reaction ... Well, let's do this ... you do not use the weapon ... and I do not summon Kong and nobody gets hurt ... what do you say, Janus?"

Janus does not answer your question, but immediately says.

Alice: "Well do not come near."

Alice reveals that there were more men from the Corleone family outside, prepared and armed.

James Conrad: "With no one else."

Alice, manage to convince Conrad.


	3. The Adventurer

Vito is sitting at a round table in a dark room ... the only thing that illuminates is a spotlight hanging on the ceiling, Vito is accompanied by other old colleagues: Marshall (The Hangover: Part III) , Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company), Otomo (Outrage), Salvatore Leone and Magdalene Shaw. ..all playing cards, with cocktails. In the pure style of the mafia.

Bill Sykes: "Do not you think you're going too far, Vito? ... you deal with a force you can not control."

Vito Corleone: "What's going ... any of you are in a disaster zone? ... no."

Marshall: "Insumed that Hogwarts, we declare war on us, the 'muggles'".

Vito Corleone: "No, Howgarts no ... Draco and if you have read the stories, he is a Death Eater".

Magdalene Shaw: "What about the other wizard who came from Hogwarts ... Harry?"

Vito Corleone: "According to my children's report in London, Harry should not be considered a threat, his home is far away, and I think we can not depend on that boy, it's our business."

Salvatore Leone: "And why do not you carry out phase two? ... everything is designed for what ...".

Vito Corleone: "Phase 2 is not ready yet and our enemy is, so I need this team."

Bill Sykes: "Vito, let me remind you that the 'The Ruthless' project was canceled, we all agreed that."

Vito Corleone: "And more, however, this has nothing to do with The Ruthless."

Marshall: "We have seen what you plan, do you really want to put the destiny of the earth, in a lot of rare".

Vito Corleone: "Of course not, I just want a response team ... I know that most of these are very isolated, but it is by necessity and if a good cause drives them ... they will work as a team".

Magdalene Shaw: "Do you really think so?"

Salvatore Leone: "A war is not won with feelings, Don".

Vito Corleone: "I know ... you win with soldiers ... and talking about winning, look at that."

Vito shows his cards, showing that he won the game.

Salvatore Leone: "Good move."

 **NY...**

Professor Indiana Jones sees a video that was granted by the Corleone family, talks about what happened in World War II and how Indiana Jones helped win. After watching the video, he reviews some records of old colleagues: Mac - deceased, Katanga - deceased, Lao Che - deceased, Sallah - deceased and then see what hurts the most ... Marcus Brody - deceased, Nathan Drake - deceased ... and Teague Sarrow - deceased. Indy cries to see all this, but then sees another file: Marion Ravenwood - retired. This gives Indy some hope. Later, he decides to see how modern New York is ... too ... Indy goes to a library and there he reads some encyclopedias about everything that happened ... 70 years later, but in doing so they bring back memories of the last moments where he freezes in carbonite. Indy finishes reading and closes the book, then read another ... then it is visited by the Don, Vito Corleone.

Vito Corleone: "Can not sleep, professor?"

Indiana Jones: "With 70 years, they were enough for me".

Vito Corleone: "And why is not he going to celebrate? ... to know more about the world."

Indiana Jones: "At the moment of being frozen, the world was still at war and when they woke up they told me that we won, but not what we lost".

Vito Corleone: "We all make mistakes along the way".

Indiana Jones: "Do you want to make me an offer, Don? ... Do you want to help me integrate into the world?"

Vito Corleone: "Actually, I want you to help me save him."

This leaves Indy with a question, then Vito gives him a report of the Philosopher's Stone.

Indiana Jones: "The Philosopher's Stone, I remember that this fell to the sea, years ago".

Vito Corleone: "Teague took him out of the sea when he was looking for you, he convinced us that with the stone we could obtain unlimited energy, we ... but more importantly, humanity needs you".

Indy thinks for a moment and just asks.

Indiana Jones: "Who took it from you? ... I recognize when a valuable object is stolen."

Vito Corleone: "His name is Draco Malfoy ... and ... it's not from here, if you agree, I'll tell my men to let you know about the situation, I have to tell you the world is getting strange, even more so what you imagine. "

Indiana Jones: "Honestly, at this point ... nothing surprises me".

Vito Corleone: "I'll bet it's not true."

Indy takes the book and his backpack.

Vito Corleone: "My men left a package with information in your apartment."

Indy leaves.

Vito Corleone: "Professor ... what do you know about the stone that can be useful to us?"

Indiana Jones: "They should have left it at sea."


	4. The Pirate

**At sea...**

Jack Sparrow arrives at an island where he unearths a chest ... and contains, a battery of energy.

Jack Sparrow: "Right where I left you".

Jack returns to his boat ... the Black Pearl, a big ship with black sails, aboard the Pearl ... also this Elizabeth ... then later (at night) sails to Los Angeles, California ... there Jack puts on a diving suit and nothing to the sea ... there is an electricity cable ... Jack puts the battery and then comes to the surface. Then Jack climbs the Pearl.

Jack Sparrow: "Well I already did my part, the rest is up to you".

Elizabeth Swann: "Are you sure about this?"

Jack Sparrow: "Captain Jack Sparrow, I would never hesitate ... the Sparrow Tower will become a beacon of energy and one of the top attractions in Los Angeles... better than robotics and piracy ... and everything is ready".

Elizabeth Swann: "I guess it was too much to ask you."

Jack Sparrow: "Suppose well ... now turn it on".

Elizabeth presses a switch and turns on the Sparrow Tower ... it's a big building that reminds of the Empire State ... but more technological ... they both appreciate it from the ship.

Elizabeth Swann: "What do you say?"

Jack Sparrow: "That Santa Claus brought us Christmas this year."

Elizabeth Swann: "Soon we will give the official announcement and then ...".

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth ... relax and enjoy the moment."

Elizabeth Swann: "Serve two drinks and that's what I'll do".

Jack opens a bottle of rum and serves them in two glasses ... but ...

Compass: "Captain Sparrow, do you remember Vito's son, Michael?"

Jack Sparrow: "That's right."

Compass: "He wants to talk to you."

Jack Sparrow: "Say ... I'm not available, for the next few minutes."

Jack prepares to celebrate on the deck of the ship with Elizabeth.

Compass: "Captain, I'm afraid he insists."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not let William intimidate you, even though technically he's almost a thug."

Jack turns to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack ... you always innovating".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... although, you should not give me all the credit for this, after all ... this was your idea".

Elizabeth Swann: "No, all this ... is good for you".

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth, dear ... give yourself more credit, this is your baby ... you deserve a ... 12 percent".

Elizabeth frowns.

Elizabeth Swann: "Only 12 percent?"

Jack Sparrow: "If you convince me, I'll raise it to 15 percent."

Elizabeth Swann: "My baby and only 12 percent?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, you have to accept that I have to deal with everything heavy ... convince Gibbs and the crew, get the materials ... much more".

Elizabeth laughs.

Jack Sparrow: "I know ... remember when a few months ago some pirates assaulted us and left us on a desert island?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes ... I came up with the plan and you did the rest."

Jack Sparrow: "Exactly ... together the two of us, we are inparables, those pirates do not know who they got with and we managed to leave without complications".

Elizabeth Swann: "I already know what you want to reach."

Jack and Elizabeth are about to kiss, but ...

Compass: "Captain, I detect a boat approaching and in addition ...".

Then someone calls Jack.

Michael Corleone: "Captain Sparrow, we have to talk."

Jack Sparrow: "Comrade, I regret to inform you that you have made a mistake ... I am Captain Jack Swallow ... the double of the handsome Jack Sparrow, but I can communicate with him and give him his message".

Michael Corleone: "Very funny, this is serious".

Jack Sparrow: "Then I say it urgently."

Then the ship tackles ... Michael.

Jack Sparrow: "This is a violation of my privacy."

Michael Corleone: "Captain Sparrow".

Elizabeth Swann: "How are you, Agent Mike?"

Jack Sparrow: "Mike?"

Michael Corleone: "I do not have much time".

Jack Sparrow: "But do not forget, it's Michael."

Elizabeth Swann: "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, we are celebrating."

Michael Corleone: "I have some documents."

Then the three enter the captain's cabin.

Jack Sparrow: "I hate when they give me these things."

Elizabeth Swann: "I love it."

Jack Sparrow: "Michael, you should have made an appointment."

Michael Corleone: "This does not require a prior appointment."

Elizabeth Swann: "Does this have to do with the 'Ruthless'? ... If so, I was not aware."

Jack Sparrow: "If I remember correctly, the 'Ruthless' project ... was discarded and ... needless to say, I was disqualified."

Elizabeth Swann: "I did not know that either."

Jack Sparrow: "They said I'm unbalanced, badly educated and I have bad breath."

Elizabeth Swann: "That, of course I knew it".

Michael Corleone: "Captain, this goes beyond a personality report."

Jack ignores this and calls Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Miss Elizabeth, come here please."

Elizabeth approaches Sparrow, while Jack connects the files to her laptop.

Jack Sparrow: "I thought this was our moment."

Elizabeth Swann: "If you want it to be only 12 percent". Sarcastic tone and Jack frowns.

Elizabeth Swann: "Mike, it looks very serious, you should have respect."

Jack Sparrow: "Why do you keep saying Mike?"

Elizabeth Swann: "What is this?"

Jack Sparrow: "This ... they are them".

Jack shows that the files to Elizabeth from:

\- The attack of the Basilisk in London, in which Harry Potter was involved, in addition to a report from Harry, with the false name of Arthur Kipps.

-The battles of Indiana Jones against S.P.E.C.T.R.E and an Indy report.

-The attack of King Kong at a university in Pennsylvania and a report by James Conrad.

Elizabeth is shocked to see this.

Elizabeth Swann: "Wow ... I'll take the boat back to Port Royal, tonight."

Jack Sparrow: "No Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Swann: "You have a lot of homework here."

Jack Sparrow: "Suppose, what would happen ... if I did not have it".

Elizabeth Swann: "If you talk about when ... you finish".

Jack shakes his head yes.

Elizabeth Swann: "Well ..."

Elizabeth says something in Jack's ear, Jack's lustful face says it all to Michael ... and he feels uncomfortable.

Jack Sparrow: "I finish homework, there is reward ... I wish you a good trip".

Then Jack and Elizabeth kiss. Later Elizabeth prepares for her trip.

Elizabeth Swann: "Mike ... could you take me to the port?

Michael Corleone: "Of course."

So ... Jack sees that there is one more report ... it is Draco Malfoy's and he also sees an image of the Philosopher's Stone.

Jack Sparrow: "What do we have here?"


	5. Origins Draco

**In Chicago, Illinois ...**

In a limousine on the way to the Corleone base ... there's Indy and Michael, Michael is on the phone with his father.

Michael Corleone: "Yes father, we are on our way".

Then Michael talks to Indy, who watches a video of Kong's attacks.

Indiana Jones: "So, with Lieutenant Conrad they tried to replicate what they did with me."

Michael Corleone: "Unfortunately, I was not the only one, after all, you were the first of many ... they believed that with kaiju radiation it could be the key to rescue your father's formula, ignoring, that kaiju means ... monster".

Indiana Jones: "That's why he did not have the result he wanted."

Michael Corleone: "Still, when he's not a ... ape, he's an intelligent guy."

Indy understands all this.

Michael Corleone: "I want to tell you, it's an honor for me to meet you in person ... although we met half-heartedly, because it was when you were still frozen in carbonite and I repeat ... it's an honor that you are part of this."

Indiana Jones: "I hope to adapt to this."

Michael Corleone: "We keep your suit."

Indiana Jones: "Is the hat and jacket still intact?"

Michael Corleone: "Yes, although I suggested giving you a bulletproof vest and a couple of new weapons and your whip is too."

Indiana Jones: "I want to see how this turns out".

 **In an underground base ...**

Draco hired (actually, bewitched) many mercenaries, scientists and engineers to help him build a device that will help the Philosopher's Stone open a portal. And the mercenaries are to back them up. Draco is sitting, use the dragon wand to remember how his encounter was on planet 4, in a dark cave in a mountain, with whom he gave the opportunity to invade the Muggles.

Man in the Shadows (memory): "The Engineers ... are somewhat impatient, not to mention the big ones".

Draco Malfoy (remembrance): "Preparing, is what you should do ... after all, I will guide you to glory".

Man in the Shadows (memory): "Against what? ... the mediocre humans?"

Draco Malfoy (remembrance): "Yes, although from where I come we call them Muggles, besides ... that their forces are not formidable?".

The man in the shadows grunts at this comment.

Man in the Shadows (remembrance): "Do you dare to doubt us, of him? ... who is on top of this mountain and put the Engineers the most lethal race, at your command and gave you infinite knowledge, after your exile. "

Draco Malfoy (remembrance): "I was a leader, I should have been the legitimate leader and director of Hogwarts, but I was betrayed."

Man in the shadows (remember): "Without a doubt, you are a fool and your whims are childish. Draco tries to see who is the one on the top of the mountain but the man in the shadows stops him.

Man in the Shadows (memory): "We see more of the earth, we have what the Philosopher's Stone can give us, unimaginable worlds".

Draco Malfoy (remembrance): "He still does not have the Stone".

The man in the shadows approaches Draco very intimidatingly.

Draco Malfoy (remember): "Do not think that scares me, they are just words, at least until the portal opens and your forces obey my orders".

Man in the Shadows (remembrance): "You will have the ones you want ... ex-student of Hogwarts, and I must warn you, rather, to remind you what will happen if you fail, if the philosopher's stone ... does not come to us. place in the universe, where you can take shelter of his anger, believe me when I tell you ... that he will make you ... spend a torment! ".

Then the memory of Draco ends. Draco knows that he should not fail to whom he promised the Philosopher's Stone.


	6. The Corleone Base

**At the base of the Corleone ...**

The limousine arrives at a kind of maritim base, the base has all kinds of vehicles: cars, trucks, jets, motorcycles and airplanes. Indy and Michael leave and are received by Alice.

Michael Corleone: "What an agent Alice ... I present to Professor Henry Jones."

Alice: "Nice to meet you at last, Henry."

Indiana Jones: "The pleasure is mine".

Alice: "Michael, they need you somewhere else."

Michael Corleone: "With Permission."

Michael leaves and Alice talks to Indy.

Alice: "You were a sensation, when everyone they found you was frozen in carbonite in Africa, Michael is your biggest fan ... wait for him to sign his collectible cards".

Indiana Jones: "Cards? ... Wow, my image has aged well".

Then Indy and Alice meet with James Conrad.

Indiana Jones: "Lieutenant Conrad."

Indy and James greet each other.

James Conrad: "Hello professor, I did not believe it when they said you would come".

Indiana Jones: "They told me you can find the Stone."

James Conrad: "That's just what they said about me?"

Indiana Jones: "It's the only thing that matters to me, without offending."

James Conrad: "They have hurt me more strongly, and ... I imagine that all this, technology, weapons, life ... everything, is very strange for you".

Then Indy sees training a group of young soldiers.

Indiana Jones: "It's more familiar to me in fact."

Alice: "We'd better get in now, if you want to keep breathing."

Then all the agents, soldiers and members of the Corleone family ... tie the vehicles.

Indiana Jones: "Do not tell me this is a submarine."

James Conrad: "They want to protect me in a fish tank?"

Then Indy and James look overboard and discover ... that the base is an airborne aircraft carrier called 'Valiant'.

James Conrad: "No teacher, this is something worse."

They attach the vehicles with special protection, the 'Valiant' finally rises to the sky. Alice, Indy and James enter the base to the room operations, a very large room operations ... there are Vito, Mary, Michael and Sonny Corleone, as well as other members of the Corleone family. All the agents dressed in elegant attire, as well as members of the Corleone family. Indy and James are impressed to see this.

Mary Corleone: "All the engines operating, we're ready grandpa".

Vito Corleone: "Let's disappear."

Mary Corleone: "Activate the invisibility field".

The 'Valiant' becomes invisible, now they are camouflaged.

Vito Corleone: "Welcome gentlemen."

Indy gives a dollar of 10 to Vito.

Indiana Jones: "You managed to impress me."

Vito accepts the dollar. Mary looks at Indy.

Vito Corleone: "Thanks for coming, James."

Vito shakes James' hand.

James Conrad: "How long have I stayed?"

Vito Corleone: As soon as we have the Philosopher's Stone turn around, you can go. "

James understands.

James Conrad: "What progress have you made?"

Michael appears.

Michael Corleone: "We have accessed all available surveillance cameras."

Alice sees a computer, a James Bond report.

Michael Corleone: "Whether it's cell phones or computers, Draco will be ours."

Alice: "Will we find it?"

James Conrad: "I suggest reducing the search."

Everyone pays attention to James.

James Conrad: "Contact the laboratories, arrange the spectrometers to trace kaiju energy ... so you can discard several places ... where will I stay?"

Vito Corleone: "I'm glad you're asking, Agent Alice, take James to his lab."

Alice takes James.

Alice: "Come with me, James, we have all the toys."

 **At the base underground ...**

Lupine directs the scientists and engineers that Draco spells.

Remus Lupine: "Yeah, put that in. I do not understand how this guy gets all this staff."

James Bond: "It is not surprising that the Corleone family has many enemies."

Bond analyzes on a tablet.

James Bond: "Do you need this?"

Remus Lupine: "That's right, Iridium, many times they come in little things ... so they're hard to come by".

James Bond: "Even more if the Corleones are involved."

Remus Lupine: "I had no idea".

Then Draco arrives.

Remus Lupine: "How about, young Draco ... the Philosopher's Stone is more than knowledge, I've learned a lot from it".

Draco Malfoy: "Do you already know where to find iridium?"

Remus Lupine: "In Germany and only one man has the key to have it."

Draco Malfoy: "Do you know what to do, Agent Bond?"

James Bond: "Set my next goal."

Draco Malfoy: "And what do you need?"

James Bond: "A distraction, a team ... and a key".

 **In the 'Valiant'...**

Everyone is are tracking to find Draco. Indy is standing watching ... then Michael is approaching.

Michael Corleone: "Is not it annoying?"

Indiana Jones: "Not at all."

Michael feels enthusiastic.

Michael Corleone: "My cards are limited edition ... it took me a long time to complete the collection, a little faded but ..."

Then something alarms computers.

Sonny Corleone: "Michael, we found something ... it's almost one hundred percent safe".

Michael Corleone: "Where is he?"

Sonny Corleone: "Stuttgart, Germany ... and apparently does not want to hide."

Vito Corleone: "Professor".

Indy turns to see Vito.

Vito Corleone: "Do your thing."

Indy nurtures with the head.


	7. Tyrants

**Germany, Stuttgart ...**

In a luxurious gala party ... includes important guests, as well as the only person who knows the key of the laboratory where they keep the iridium.

 **On the other hand...**

Indy prepares and realizes quen in the 'Valiant' ... the Corleones have their old suit: the jacket, the hat and the whip.

 **Germany, Stuttgart ...**

In the laboratory, Bond leads a team of mercenaries ... to assault the laboratory, the laboratory is heavily guarded ... by guards, but Bond, as a sniper, kills them with one stone.

Indy is nearby, is transported in a jet ... then Bond and the mercenaries are about to enter, they just need the key. At the party, Draco already targets the subject with the key, approaches him, not at all discreetly ... Draco pushes him and knocks him down, which scares people. Later Draco bewitches him.

Draco Malfoy: "Tell me the key, from the laboratory."

Man with the key: "Himmelsfall".

Draco contacts Bond.

Draco Malfoy: "There you have it".

James Bond: "Thank you boss."

Bond enters the laboratory and takes the iridium. At the party, all the people flee in terror. Draco enjoys this, frightening the Muggles, then Draco appears in his slytherin uniform. An ambulance approaches, but Draco ...

Draco Malfoy: "Wingardium leviosa!"

The ambulance rises, to shake all the people ... then Draco drops it ... to corral some civilians.

Draco Malfoy: "On your knees ... now!"

Civilians out of fear, kneel before Draco. Draco laughs and mocks them.

Draco Malfoy: "Muggles ... inferior race, this is how it should be, to return to their roots, when they were subdued, their" freedom "only causes fights among you for power, that is why they must be governed ... always they will kneel. "

An old man tired of hearing him gets up.

Elder: "Never before ... a boy like you".

Draco Malfoy: "I'm not an ordinary, muggle old man."

Elder: "Tyrants will always exist ... and they will always fall".

Draco laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "Listen to this miserable one, he will serve as an example".

Draco fires a spell at the old man, but surprisingly ... Indy lands on the spot and with his whip the spell strikes back and knocks down Draco! ... everyone there is surprised to see Indy.

Indiana Jones: "You know ... little boy, 70 years ago I came to Germany ... another man also tried to get on top of everyone, I never agreed."

Draco gets up.

Draco Malfoy: "Adventurer, you do not belong here, you are from another time".

Indiana Jones: "And you, you have nothing to do here."

A jet arrives, it is piloted by Alice.

Alice: "Draco, release the weapon and surrender."

Draco fires a beam from his dragon wand at the jet, but Alice dodges it, Indy later attacks Draco with his whip and starts a fight with Draco. Both fight with their best skills, despite the advantage of Draco with magic, Indy can counterattack, but at some point in the fight ... Draco knocks down Indy.

Alice: "This is not good."

Then Alice receives a call on the jet.

Jack Sparrow: "What agent Janus ... did not you miss me?"

Surprisingly, Jack Sparrow appears! ... Jack comes flying in his Optimus Prime suit and kicks Draco down with a kick. Later he pulls out all kinds of weapons and threatens Draco ... Draco gives in to this.

Jack Sparrow: "Good boy."

The jet lands and arrests Draco, later Indy approaches Sparrow.

Indiana Jones: "Captain Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow: "Professor Jones."


	8. Harry Arrives

Jack and Indy board the jet with Draco arrested, Alice pilots the jet back to the 'Valiant'. Vito calls Alice.

Vito Corleone: "If you have not said anything, it does not matter, just bring it."

Alice: "Understood, Don."

Despite being arrested, Indy feels insecure.

Indiana Jones: "I'm not sure about this."

Jack Sparrow: "What? ... that a boy who has a magic dragon wand would surrender so easily?"

Indiana Jones: "Well, it did not seem so easy to me, this guy does have power."

Jack Sparrow: "And I must say, you are very strong ... at your age, and many retired, I could teach you a couple of new things."

Indiana Jones: "Like what?"

Jack Sparrow: "Exercises, you missed a couple of things".

Indiana Jones: "Vito ... he never mentioned your help".

Jack Sparrow: "What did you expect? ... you would not think that Vito was going to tell you everything ... or yes?"

Then everything begins to cloud, it seems that a storm is coming.

Alice: "We have a problem."

Draco is disturbed.

Indiana Jones: "Do not tell me you're afraid of thunder?"

Draco Malfoy: "If I were you, I would worry about what's to come."

Something is flying ... it lands on the jet ... it's Harry Potter! ... it alerts Jack and Indy. Jack takes out his sword and opens the hatch.

Indiana Jones: "What are you doing?"

Harry boards the jet ... Jack pulls out his gun, but Harry knocks him down, then takes Draco and they fly off on his broom.

Jack Sparrow: "Not on my guard."

Jack puts on the Optimus Prime suit.

Alice: "He's another Hogwarts student."

Indiana Jones: "Is he with us?"

Jack Sparrow: "I do not care if he kills Draco or frees him ... we will never find the Stone".

Indiana Jones: "Captain Sparrow ... we have to make an attack plan, I know it's not usually what you do."

Jack Sparrow: "No, I just improvise."

Jack goes flying from the jet ... Indy takes a parachute.

Alice: "You should protect yourself Professor, they are powerful magicians".

Indiana Jones: "There is only one almighty for me."

Indy jumps out of the jet.

 **Elsewhere...**

Harry arrives at a hill and there abruptly lowers Draco.

Harry Potter: "Where is the Philosopher's Stone ?!"

Draco Malfoy: "Yes, I'm also happy to see you again."

Harry Potter: "I'm not for jokes!"

Draco Malfoy: "I imagine, that with the cup of the three wizards destroyed, Dumbledore had to use a lot of dark magic, just to bring you here, with your precious Muggles."

Harry becomes angry, but then calms down to tell him.

Harry Potter: "We all thought you were dead."

Draco Malfoy: "Did you suffer?"

Harry Potter: "Yes ... but not only me, Dumbledore ... our teacher".

Draco Malfoy: "You ... teacher, he must have told you that I am a Death Eater".

Harry Potter: "We both grew up together, we played together, we studied together ... we fought, together ... did you forget?"

Draco Malfoy: "Yes ... always to your shadow, you threw me into a hole, when I was to be the leader of Hogwarts".

Harry Potter: "Do you attack the breed I love, to compensate for your outrages? ... Never, Muggles are low my protection."

Draco laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "Well, good work, Muggles kill each other ... without you being affected, i want to govern them and I see no reason why not."

Harry Potter: "Do you think you're superior to them?"

Draco Malfoy: "Yes."

Harry Potter: "You do not know the meaning of governing, you do not deserve leadership."

Draco furious says.

Draco Malfoy: "I have come to see worlds, that you never imagined ... in my exile, I grew up ... do you understand, son of James Potter? ... I have seen what the Philosopher's Stone can do and when he uses it. .. "

Harry Potter: "Who told you about the Stone? ... who controls you, supposed leader?"

Draco Malfoy: "I am the leader!"

Harry Potter: "But not here! ... return the Philosopher's Stone ... forget your dark dreams, friend, let's go home".

Draco laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "Even if I wanted to, I do not have the Philosopher's Stone ... to take me back, you need the Stone ... but I sent it away, I do not know where".

Harry furious takes his wand and threatens Draco.

Harry Potter: "Listen well to what I am going to say, friend!"

But at that moment, Jack (with the suit of Optimus Prime) ... rams Harry.

Draco Malfoy: "I hear you, friend."


	9. Jack Sparrow Vs Harry Potter

After charging ... Jack lands with Harry in a forest ... when Harry stands up, Jack lets see his face.

Harry Potter: "Do not even think about doing that again".

Jack Sparrow: "Do not take what you do not belong, kid."

Harry Potter: "You do not know who you're facing, pirate."

Jack Sparrow: "John Lennon as a young man?"

Harry does not know who he is referring to, but for him it is an insult.

Jack Sparrow: " _Imagine all the people, living life in peace_."

Jack sings, mocking Harry.

Harry Potter: "What you're up against is a very big, stupid pirate ... Draco will pay, but with the justice of Hogwarts."

Jack Sparrow: "Look boy, it's like that ... when Draco returns the Stone to us, it's all yours, while, trying not to disturb ... tourist".

Harry, tired of hearing him.

Harry Potter: "Up!"

Harry takes his flying broom and hits Jack knocking him down.

Jack Sparrow: "With that you want it."

Jack comes out of the Optimus Prime suit.

Jack Sparrow: "Body to body!"

Then Harry releases his wand.

Harry Potter: "It seems good to me".

Start the fight! ... both make referee, Harry has the advantage ... submitting Jack, Jack takes it off ... but Harry returns and attacks Jack, knocking him down. He tries to ram him again, but Jack jumps and dodges ... Harry tries to ram him, but Jack knocks him down with an elbow to the face. Harry leans on a tree, but Jack begins to attack Harry's left leg, kicking it. Harry falls to the ground, aching in the leg, Jack tries to subdue him ... but Harry with his legs hooks the head of Jack and throws him to the ground, subjecting him. But it lasts little, Jack is released and attacks again the left leg of Harry. Jack tries to hold his head ... but Harry takes his hands off him and hits him with his forearm. Then he grabs his arm and throws him against the tree, but Jack reverses it and he throws Harry against the tree. But Harry, who is very smart, jumps into the tree and gives a mortal backwards and falls on his feet. But Jack lifts Harry up and puts him between his shoulders, but Harry is released ... but once again, Jack kicks his left leg. While Harry is on the ground, Jack submits him to a key to the surrender legs called 'Figure-Four'. It causes pain to Harry. But Harry frees himself and nudges Jack in the face. Then Jack holds Harry up behind him and lashes him to the ground.

Draco Malfoy: "I like to see, how they destroy each other".

Draco enjoys combat.

Then Jack tries to lift Harry up, but Harry pushes him and crashes into a large rock. Then Harry lifts Jack up and puts him (face down) against a fallen tree, then kicks him in the face. Then Jack gets on his knees, Harry starts giving him a series of kicks in the chest. Then Jack gets up and Harry knees Jack in the stomach and knocks him down. Then, Harry submits Jack to he does not surrender, Harry subjects Jack to a key known as 'La Tapatia'. But Jack frees himself and nudges his face. But Harry takes it off him and kicks him in the face, Jack falling to the ground. Then, Harry climbs a tree (not tall) and jumps falling on Jack. Then Harry picks up Jack, but Jack takes him off and drives him away ... later, Jack and Harry run to each other and both jump and collide in the process, falling to the ground ... then in that instant .. . Indy appears,Harry takes his wand again.

Indiana Jones: "Enough!".

Indy is coming.

Indiana Jones: "Boy, I do not know what your intentions are ... but ..."

Harry Potter: "We have the same goal, to finish with Draco's plans".

Indiana Jones: "Then prove it, leave that wand."

Jack Sparrow: "Big mistake teacher, this guy loves his wand ... so no ...".

Then Harry kicks Jack's face, Jack falls to the ground.

Harry Potter: "Do you want me to leave this wand ?!"

Then Harry fires a magic bolt, but Indy ... uses his whip to protect himself ... and causes a small explosion! ... causes Harry to fall. So ... Jack, Indy and Harry get up ... the three of them face each other.

Indiana Jones: "Are you finished?" Sarcastic tone.


	10. All together

Jack, Indy, Harry and Alice return to the 'Valiant' ... with Draco arrested. Some men of the Corleone family escort him. They take Draco through the base facility, then ... they go through Conrad's lab ... Draco looks at Conrad with a sinister smile.

James Conrad: "This can not be good".

They enclose Draco in a cell, similar to a glass cage, Vito approaches to tell him.

Vito Corleone: "In case you did not understand, this cell is programmed so that ... at the slightest attempt to escape."

Vito shows Draco that in the lower part some doors open.

Vito Corleone: "You will fall to certain death ... now you are the dove and this is the shotgun".

Draco laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "Impressive cage, but I doubt it's for me."

Vito Corleone: "Indeed, it is made for someone stronger ... and dangerous than you".

Draco Malfoy: "True ... an unpleasant beast."

Draco turns to see a surveillance camera; Alice, Conrad, Indy and Harry listen to the conversation.

Draco Malfoy: "And he still believes ... that he is a normal muggle, you must be very desperate, to gather a lot of miserable people."

Vito Corleone: "You threaten my world with a war, you take a source of power that you will never control, you want peace but you kill for fun, so, indeed, I am very desperate. You could repent."

Draco Malfoy: "Does it make you angry? ... to know that you were, so close, to possess the Philosopher's Stone, all its unlimited power, but for what? ... a light of hope for the Muggles, I will remind you what it means to have real power. "

Vito grimaces.

Vito Corleone: "Let me know if you want a magazine." Sarcastic tone.

Vito leaves the room and Draco just looks at the surveillance camera.

Then Conrad thinks.

James Conrad: "Is not he friendly?" Sarcastic tone.

Indiana Jones: "It's clear that Draco will not tell us anything, so I have to ask you ... Harry, what he planning?".

Harry Potter: "Draco has an extraterrestrial army called 'the Engineers' ... also known as the Space Jockeys, Hogwarts has no contact with them or any other known magical academy has contact with them, he wants to subdue you ... the Muggles ... human beings who do not have magical abilities, so I do not know how I get to them, they will help you conquer the land ... in exchange for the Stone, I suppose. "

Indiana Jones: "Extraterrestrial Army, in my time we only saw this in the movies".

James Conrad: "My theory is to create another portal, more sophisticated and that's why he need Professor Remus Lupine".

Harry Potter: "Lupine?"

James Conrad: "Do you know him?"

Harry Potter: "Yes, it's a friend".

Alice: "Draco spells him, controls his mind and another agent of the Corleone family."

Indiana Jones: "My big question is, why did he give up?"

James Conrad: "Honestly, there's no main reason why we should focus on Draco, as far as I know ... he's crazier than a goat."

Harry Potter: "Be careful what you say, Muggle ... Draco may have lost his mind, but he's still a Hogwarts student ... and he's almost my brother."

Alice: "I inform you that he killed eighty people in less than two days."

Harry Potter: "He's a Death Eater ... and from my rival house, Slytherin."

James Conrad: "He focuses a lot on the technical side, Iridio ... why do you need it?"

Then enter Jack Sparrow and Michael Corleone.

Jack Sparrow: "As a stabilizing agent."

Then he whispers to Michael.

Jack Sparrow: "Choose a weekend and I'll take you to Miami."

Michael Corleone: "Thank you."

Then he says out loud.

Jack Sparrow: "It means that it will be more stable than the Corleone portal."

Jack passes by Harry's side.

Jack Sparrow: "My respects, wizard boy, you are a good fighter."

Then he addresses everyone.

Jack Sparrow: "Everything to end that will be a wider portal and last all that Draco wants."

Then he tells the Corleone agents.

Jack Sparrow: "Lift the halyard, release fathoms!".

Everyone turns to see.

Jack Sparrow: "The man from Beech is playing Rampage, he thought we did not see him."

Then Jack sees the monitors, very advanced for him.

Jack Sparrow: How does Vito handle this? "

Mary Corleone is present.

Mary Corleone: "Turning."

Jack Sparrow: I wonder how he does not get tired? ... everything else he needs, agent Bond will get it, I just do not know which is the source of energy that lights the stone. "

Mary Corleone: "Excuse me, Captain Sparrow ... when did he become an expert on the subject?"

Jack looks down and then says.

Jack Sparrow: "Yesterday."

Mary frowns.

Jack Sparrow: "Lupine's notes, videos, research reports ... what did anyone else read about?"

Indiana Jones: "What kind of energy source does Draco need?"

James Conrad: "Draco, you must heat the stone to 120 million degrees Kelvin, to cross the barrier."

Jack Sparrow: "Of course, unless Lupine has discovered a way to stabilize, the quantum tunnel."

James Conrad: "Well, if he does, he'll have a great ion function ... anywhere on the planet."

Jack applauds.

Jack Sparrow: "Finally, someone who understands my language."

Indiana Jones: "What is your language?"

Jack and James shake hands.

Jack Sparrow: "Lieutenant Conrad, it's nice to meet you ... I admire all your work, as well as when you lose control and become a huge furious ape."

James Conrad: "Thank you."

Vito appears.

Vito Corleone: "I want you to know that James Conrad, just help us locate the Stone ... maybe you can help him, Captain Sparrow."

Indiana Jones: "They could start with Draco's wand, they remind me of the weapons of S.P.E.C.T.R.E".

Vito Corleone: "I have no idea about that, but the wand has a source of power ... I would like to know how Draco used it to be on them like a dog with his chop."

Harry Potter: "Dog ... chop? ... I do not understand."

Indiana Jones: "I yes ... well, if I understood that reference, very rude indeed."

Then Jack tells Conrad.

Jack Sparrow: "Let's play, Lieutenant."

Both go to the laboratory and then an agent of the Corleone family ... again play Rampage on the computer.


	11. What do you most want?

At the laboratory...

Jack and James analyze Draco's dragoon wand.

James Conrad: "Just like Lupine said, it emits kaiju radiation ... I think it will take a little more than two weeks locate it".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh, please partner, i know in another way more quickly and efficiently."

James Conrad: "Then ... how do we look for it?"

Jack takes out his compass.

Jack Sparrow: "With this."

Compass: "Hello Lieutenant James Conrad, how is he?"

Jack Sparrow: "My compass is unique ... I named him William Candy".

James Conrad: "Unique it only mean that it is damaged?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, it's true, my compass does not point north."

James Conrad: "Where do it aim?"

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "Point towards what you really want, in this world."

James smiles.

James Conrad: "Jack, what you say is true?"

Jack Sparrow: "I do not lie comrade."

Both are very close ... from each other.

Jack Sparrow: "Ok this feels a bit uncomfortable."

James Conrad: "Yes, Look, give me a few minutes, I'll keep tracking with the computer ... if I do not get an answer, I'll use your compass ... understood?".

Jack Sparrow: "I understand, you know, Lieutenant, you should visit the Sparrow Tower, I think you'll feel like a child at Christmas."

James Conrad: "It would be interesting, but the last time I was in a city, it caused a big uproar ... In New York, Central Park ... to be exact."

Jack Sparrow: "Well, I assure you a relaxed atmosphere, without stress, without tension ... without surprises".

Jack then bites James with a pin, but although it is very slight, it still causes James some pain, Indy arrives and sees what Sparrow did.

Indiana Jones: "Hey! ... Did you go crazy?"

Jack shakes his head.

James Conrad: "You control it, do not you ... what do you do, listen to jazz music, African music, eat bananas?"

Indiana Jones: "Do you have to make a joke, above all?"

Jack Sparrow: "If I find it funny".

Indiana Jones: "Well, I do not find it funny, putting everyone at risk here ... without offending."

James Conrad: "Do not worry, I would not have come if I did not tolerate pointy things."

Jack Sparrow: "This atmosphere is very tense, you have to relax".

Jack opened a bottle of rum.

Indiana Jones: "Concentrate on the problem, it's what you should do".

Jack Sparrow: "I do that."

Jack takes a drink.

Jack Sparrow: "They have not thought, why did Vito meet us now ... and not before? ... what does he not tell us?"

Indiana Jones: "Do you think he is hiding information from us?"

Jack Sparrow: "Professor ... he is the Don, the genius, the boss ... almost a spy, he has secrets and his secrets have secrets. he is also annoyed, right?."

James Conrad: "Look, I just want to finish my work here and ..."

Indiana Jones: "James."

James Conrad: "Draco told Vito, something to represent the Stone as a light of hope, for us ... the Muggles."

Indiana Jones: "If you hear that."

James Conrad: "Although I do not know if he was referring to you".

James points to Jack.

James Conrad: "Sure, if we assume that Bond did not tell Draco about the tower."

Indiana Jones: "Wait ... Torre ?, Sparrow Tower? ... that horrible ..."

Jack frowns.

Indiana Jones: "The building in Los Angeles".

James Conrad: "He has a Biolink, with sustainable energy."

Jack Sparrow: "It's a prototype, Elizabeth and I are the only ones currently working with clean energy."

James Conrad: "All this leads me to wonder why Vito does not include it in the Philosopher's Stone project".

Jack Sparrow: "I already have a solution, use a decode ... to enter the Corleone database, we will soon discover its dirtiest and darkest secrets":

Indiana Jones: "Wait ... how?"

Jack Sparrow: "My compass helped me in that".

Indiana Jones: "And you keep asking, because they do not want you here."

Jack Sparrow: "Because I'm better than everyone here, I do not include you out of respect."

Indiana Jones: "What I fear is that Draco wants to separate us and if we neglect, he will achieve his war ... if we have orders, we must follow them".

Jack Sparrow: "I'm a captain, I do not receive orders."

Indiana Jones: "Then you only care about your own style."

Jack Sparrow: "Now that I think about it, here's one of the three left over."

Indy is offended by that.

James Conrad: "Henry, do not you think this is a bit suspicious?"

Indy comes out angry from the lab.

Indiana Jones: "Only find the Stone".

But when leaving, an idea occurs to him ... that could be, a little bad.


	12. Harry in the know

Jack Sparrow: "Is that the man my father never stopped talking to? ... they had to leave it in the savannah.".

James Conrad: "But he's right about Draco, he has a big advantage."

Jack Sparrow: "No, he have a big ego bomb in his face ... I'll be there when it explodes."

James Conrad: "Look who's talking, I'm going to read what happens."

Jack Sparrow: "Or ... you can also wear your huge suit."

James Conrad: "No, captain, I do not wear a suit, it's a nightmare what I suffer."

Jack Sparrow: "Well, I have a piece of nanotechnological metal in my chest, some time ago my heart almost penetrates ... what you see here, now is part of me, a terrible privilege."

James Conrad: "But you have something that i do not, control over him."

Jack Sparrow: "Why I learned to control it".

James Conrad: "No, it's not the same."

Jack Sparrow: "Hey, I read when your accident happened ... and if I'm honest, you'd have to be dead, all that radiation."

James Conrad: "Do you mean to say ... Kong, saved my life? ... Well, good gesture, but why do I save myself?"

Jack Sparrow: "That you have to find out".

James Conrad: "You will not want to know."

Jack Sparrow: "Actually yes."

In the security warehouse number 10-c ...

Indy enters a restricted warehouse and finds some boxes that are known to her.

Indiana Jones: "I hope this is not what I think it is."

Keep walking through the warehouse.

 **At Draco's underground base ...**

A cargo truck arrives at the base, with iridium ... the mercenaries give the iridium to Lupine ... Lupine takes the iridium and puts it carefully in his device to light the Philosopher's Stone, the device positively accepts the iridium , the device is named 'M7 Device'.

 **In the 'Valiant' ...**

Michael talks to Harry.

Michael Corleone: "When Draco charmed and kidnaped Lupine, we concentrate on Hermione Granger."

Michael shows Harry a picture of Hermione, on the computer.

Michael Corleone: "To be a young girl, she's very triumphant, she's smart, tough, sure, she learned it from you ... and I promise you she'll be safe."

Harry Potter: "I appreciate it."

Harry thinks for a few seconds.

Harry Potter: "The truth is, it's no wonder that Draco uses Remus Lupine, I really fear, think about what he'll do with him when he's done, Remus is a good man."

Michael Corleone: "He always talks about you, to appear, you changed his life ... and to be exact, everyone here."

Harry Potter: "I think they were better before, at Hogwarts we say we are more advanced ... but we got to get as bloody as a Hippogriff."

Michael frowns.

Michael Corleone: "A what?"

Harry Potter: "A Hippogriff, a bird ... big, four-legged ...".

Michael does not understand.

Harry Potter: "Is not there here?"

Michael Corleone: "No, I do not think so, boy."

Harry Potter: "They are proud and annoying very easily."

Then Harry looks through a window and reflects.

Harry Potter: "When I first came to the Muggle world, Draco's anger persecuted me and many of your people paid the price, as is happening now ... and to think that as a child, I loved war."

Vito appears and tells Harry.

Vito Corleone: "Even if the war does not start, can you convince Draco to tell us where the Philosopher's Stone is?"

Harry Potter: "No, I do not know ... Draco's mind is very affected, not only does he want power ... he also wants revenge, for me ... and there will be nothing to prevent him from doing it".

Vito Corleone: "It's what everyone says".

Harry Potter: "Don ... what do you want me to do?"

Vito Corleone: "I want you to let me know ... if you are committed to this, boy."

Harry Potter: "Draco is a prisoner."

Vito Corleone: "Do you think that he is the only person in the ship that is here, because he wants?"

Harry thinks so.


	13. Dark Revelations

Draco is going around and around his cell ... when ... he detects that someone is coming to see him.

Draco Malfoy: "Nobody has been able to surprise me, but you have."

Draco turns around and sees Alice.

Alice: "You knew it would come ... right?"

Draco Malfoy: "Of all the possible tortures of Vito, I never imagined that you would come to see me ... as a friend".

Alice: "Just tell me what you did to Agent Bond."

Draco smiles.

Draco Malfoy: "I Improve his mind."

Alice: "Suppose you succeed, that you become the supreme ruler ... what will happen his mind?"

Draco Malfoy: "I detect ... love here?"

Alice: "That's for children, I'm only in debt to Bond."

Draco retreats a few meters from the cell.

Draco Malfoy: "Go ahead ... tell me".

Alice did not expect it, but ways ... she tells him.

 **Flashback...**

Alice: "Long before working for the Corleone family, i made a bad reputation, very ... cruel and specific skills ... I did not mind using them for good or bad ... or even, against whom...I did things that the Corleones did not like, they sent Bond to kill me ... but he changed his mind."

 **End of the Flashback...**

Draco Malfoy: "What would you do I offer you ... release it?"

Alice: "Do not think I'm going to take you out."

Draco Malfoy: "You ... like all Muggles impress me, your world is on the verge of disaster ... and you only care about one man".

Alice: "Regimes are coming and going ... I'm from Raccoon City, or well, it was."

Draco Malfoy: "So ... what are you now?"

Alice: "It's not complicated, I'll settle my debt with him."

Draco Malfoy: "Do you think you can? ... even pay off all your debts, Janus? ... clone of Alicia Markus, created by Dr. Alexander Isaacs".

Alice froze when she heard this.

Draco Malfoy: "Do not be surprised, Bond told me about your past ... your debt is spilling blood, and do you think that saving a miserable man more valuable than you is going to change something? ... is the most basic of feelings , you're a praying girl ... it's pathetic! ".

Then all the computers of the 'Valiant' begin to be invaded by viruses and Indy discovers ... that the Corleone kept much of the armament and equipment of S.P.E.C.T.R.E !.

Indiana Jones: "Unfortunate."

Back with Draco and Alice.

Draco Malfoy: "You are a liar and a murderer ... you pretend to be different, to have a code, to compensate all your horrors, but they are part of you ... and that will never change!".

Draco hits the cage with anger and scares (slightly) Alice.

Draco Malfoy: "No, I will not kill Bond ... at least not, until I force him to kill you ... so slow that your fears will explode, then I will remove the enchantment so that he can see what he did ... he breaks down in tears. ..and then I'll cut his throat. "

Alice turns around and cries a little.

Draco Malfoy: "That's what you'll get, you cowardly bitch!"

Alice: "You're not a boy, you're a monster."

Draco laughs ...

Draco Malfoy: "No dear, you cost me the monster."

Alice it turns around and she believes that is his plan.

Alice: "Now I understand, Conrad, he's your plan."

Draco frowns.

Draco Malfoy: "What?"

Alice calls Víto.

Alice: "Yes ... keep an eye on it and tell it not to go to Conrad, may Harry come ... thanks for your cooperation".

Alice leaves ... then Draco is left thinking.


	14. You can trust me?

At the laboratory...

Vito enters and sees Jack and James resting.

Vito Corleone: "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jack Sparrow: "That's what we asked ourselves."

Vito Corleone: "You were supposed to look for the Philosopher's Stone".

James Conrad: "And we are acquiring it, using Jack's compass ... we will easily locate the Stone, when it detects it, it will appear on the computer".

Jack Sparrow: "They will recover their Stone without problems or problems ... but ... what is phase 2?"

Indy appears upset with a weapon of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Indiana Jones: "Phase 2 is that the Corleones will use the Stone to make weapons! ... I'm sorry, captain, I could not wait any longer."

Vito Corleone: "Jones, i gathered a lot of information, that's all, no ..."

Jack interrupts.

Jack Sparrow: "Disuculpa, Vito ... did you lie to me?"

Jack shows an image of some planes of weapons with the Stone.

Indiana Jones: "I was wrong, Don, the world has not changed."

Harry and Alice enter the laboratory.

James Conrad: "You knew about this ... right?"

Alice: "The most appropriate thing would be for you to get away from this environment."

James grimaces.

James Conrad: "I was very apart in Vietnam, away from all of you."

Alice: "Do not you realize that Draco is manipulating you?"

James Conrad: "And what is it that you do ?!"

Alice: "Do not i use seduction to you come, do you?"

James Conrad: "I'm not going to go myself just because they're nervous now, just answer us ... why the hell do they want the Stone to make weapons?"

Vito pauses and then points at Harry.

Vito Corleone: "Because of you!"

Harry confused, he says.

Harry Potter: "Me?"

Vito Corleone: "A year ago we had a visitor from another world, he had an epic battle that almost devastated London ... we not only discovered that we are not alone, but that our weapons are toys compared to these creatures".

Harry Potter: "Hogwarts just want peace with the Muggles."

Vito Corleone: "But we are not the only ones who exist ... or are we? And they are not the only threat, there are outsiders in the world, there are many people that no one can overcome or control."

Indiana Jones: "Just as they controlled the Stone."

Harry Potter: "What you did with the Stone, was what attracted Draco and his henchmen ... unintentionally, they announced a more advanced war."

Indiana Jones: "Advanced?"

Vito Corleone: "We had to act, we could not ..."

Jack Sparrow: "Bullets, cannons, weapons ... that sure will fix everything".

Vito Corleone: "Let's go back in time, tell me Sparrow ... How did you get all your riches?.

Indiana Jones: "If he kept making weapons, he would be on the enemy's side."

Jack Sparrow: "Now we talk about myself?"

Indiana Jones: "It's what you always want ... right?"

Harry Potter: "I had the theory that Muggles were more evolved."

Vito Corleone: "Excuse me, boy ... did we go to your house to destroy things?"

Harry Potter: "You treat everything with distrust."

Alice: "Are they really naive? ... we track dangers."

James Conrad: "Are you watching Indiana Jones?".

Alice: "Everyone is."

Vito Corleone: "Besides, this is not your concern".

Jack Sparrow: "Wait a minute, are you invited?"

They keep arguing ... while the dragon wand emits a great light, but they do not realize it. A yet approaches the 'Valiant' ... is full of well-armed mercenaries, led by James Bond. They receive a call from Mary Corleone.

Mary Corleone: "What is it that you transport?"

Mercenary: "Heavy weaponry".

Bond prepares to attack.

Harry Potter: "You talk about control, when they only produce chaos."

James Conrad: "And sorry, but here I do not see a team ... but a bomb about to explode."

Vito Corleone: "For the last time, you must move away".

Jack Sparrow: "Why do not we just let it vent a little out of it?".

Indiana Jones: "You know he should not do it, shut up."

Jack Sparrow: "Ha, you would like it ... is not it? ... force me".

Indiana Jones: "You feel very strong, with that robot ... but without him ... what are you?"

Jack Sparrow: "The best pirate in the world, millionaire and playboy".

Indiana Jones: "Many who do not have all that, are worth more than you ... that's right, I've seen videos, you only think about yourself, you are not capable of giving your life for anyone, you would not be able to put yourself on a wire ... and let them pass over you."

Jack Sparrow: "No, I would cut the wire ... and look for another way".

Indy lets out a laugh, but immediately ... he talks seriously again.

Indiana Jones: "You always look for the easy way, you will not be a threat ... but, do not say you are a hero".

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "And you do? ... I remember ... that my father made you, you are a great laboratory experiment, Jones, you are special ... indirectly, thanks to me".

Indy and Jack face each other. Outside, Bond opened the door of his yet ... and fired an adhesive bomb, the bomb sticks to a part of the 'Valiant'.

Back in the lab ...

Indiana Jones: "Without weapons, without tricks ... a hand-to-hand fight, you and me ... to see who wins".

Harry makes fun of this.

Harry Potter: "Your are pathetic ... and obsolete."

James Conrad: "A great team". Sarcastic tone.

Vito Corleone: "Agent Janus, escort Lieutenant Conrad to ..."

James Conrad: "Where? ... they gave my room to someone else."

Vito Corleone: "Look, Lieutenant ... the cage was just in case of ...".

James Conrad: "Kill me, I know ... but it's useless because I tried."

This surprised everyone.

James Conrad: "I'm going to confess something, I'm fed up ... for some time I wanted to stop feeling pain ... so I went to the antarctic and shot a bullet in my mouth ... but Kong spit it out, after that, I tried to continue with my life ... helping other people, it was very good ... until you put me in this ".

Then ... Vito and Alice take out some pistols ... Indy tries to calm James down and tells him.

Indiana Jones: "James ... put the wand back in the center."

Then James realizes that he has the Dragon wand in his hand ... then ... the computer along with the compass detect something.

Jack Sparrow: "Lottery."


	15. Attack to the 'Valiant'

The compass detects energy of the Philosopher's Stone and James approaches to see.

James Conrad: "I think there will be no function after this, comrades."

Indiana Jones: "Did you find the Stone?"

Jack Sparrow: "I'm going to go out to ..."

Harry Potter: "The Philosopher's Stone belongs to Hogwarts! ... no muggle can dominate it."

Indy stops Jack.

Indiana Jones: "Do not even think you're going alone."

Jack pushes him.

Jack Sparrow: "Will you avoid it?"

Indiana Jones: "Fight and you will find out".

Jack Sparrow: "I know how to fight against old people".

Indiana Jones: "What are you waiting for?"

So Conrad sees ... that there is energy from the Stone nearby.

James Conrad: "Oh no."

From the jet ... Bond detonates the bomb and explodes a wing and a bit of the laboratory where they are all, all fall to the ground ... but James and Alice fall into a warehouse.

Indiana Jones: "Now if you put on the suit."

Jack Sparrow: "Sure."

Indy and Jack leave. All trained men are well armed ... Vito regains consciousness.

Vito Corleone: "Mary."

Mary calls Vito.

Mary Corleone: "Grandpa, it was an external detonation, a damaged engine."

Mary sees a computer.

Member of the Corleone family: "Fortunately the turbine is intact, but it is impossible to go out and repair it in the air".

Mary Corleone: "And if we lose one more, we will not be in the air anymore ... Vito someone will have to go out and fix it".

Vito Corleone: Sparrow, I hope you heard that. "

Jack Sparrow: "I heard everything, I'll take care of it".

Then Vito calls Mary.

Vito Corleone: "Michael, you handle the emergency operation and access the weapons room."

And then to Alice.

Vito Corleone: "Janus."

But she is unconscious and trapped in the lower warehouse because a tube fell on her leg, with James ... when she regains consciousness.

Alice: "Everything is fine".

But James starts to growl.

Alice: "Right?"

Then the jet leaves James Bond and the mercenaries and enter one of the tunnels of the 'Valiant'.

James Bond: "You go to the engine and you come with me."

Then Jack and Indy prepare.

Jack Sparrow: "Go to the engine, I'll see you there."

Jack enters a garage and there's the Optimus Prime trailer.

Jack Sparrow: "Come on sweetie."

In the warehouse James begins to feel pain.

Alice: "James resists, remember, it's what Draco wants ... everything will be fine."

James gets even madder.

Alice: "James, I promise I'll get you out of here and ..."

James Conrad: "Promise!"

Then James begins to growl more fiercely and to retreat.

Alice: "No".

James sees Alice once again ... then he smashes himself against a wall, growls once more ... and begins to transform! ... tears his skin ... until he becomes King Kong. Kong launches a fierce manages to free herself, but when Kong realizes his presence ... Kong rages he furiously, now Alice is trapped in the warehouse with a huge, furious gorilla ... Kong roars once again and this time Draco hears him and smiles wickedly .

Vito arrives at the control room.

Vito Corleone: "Go to the sea."

Member of the Corleone family: "I do not know if it is the most convenient, we have to recalibrate the navigation system".

Vito Corleone: "Damn it! ... we do not fly blindly, the sun has already appeared ... directed to the ocean, before they damage another turbine".

While Indy reaches the part that exploded.

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow!"

Jack arrives in the suit Optimus Prime and outside, check the damage.

Jack Sparrow: "Well, let's review the damage."

Jack analyzes the turbine.

Jack Sparrow: "I'll have to do it myself ... from inside, while you, professor, go to the control panel and tell me what you see."

Indy jumps to the other side of the place and arrives at the control panel and I open it.

Indiana Jones: "Well, it seems that this works with electricity."

Jack rolls his eyes (meaning saying it's very obvious) and then says.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... he does."


	16. Harry Potter Vs King Kong

Alice sneaks around the warehouse, hoping to escape from Kong ... there is a restless silence ... she keeps walking ... Kong unexpectedly appears ... and she roars. Then Alice shoots at a gas tube, blinding Kong for a few seconds. Then Alice runs, but Konga goes behind her. Before Alice reaches the stairs, Kong pushes her with his arm and crashes into a wall, but the blow was light and only left her injured. Kong prepares to crush her with both hands, but quickly Harry comes flying on his broom and ram Kong ... saving Alice.

Alice: "Thank you."

Harry and Kong arrive in another room, another area of vehicles and boxes. Harry and Kong stand up.

King Kong: "Small boy, do not be a rival for Kong".

Harry Potter: "You do not want to face me, big guy."

Kong tries to crush Harry ... but Harry manages to retain his strength.

Harry Potter: "Conrad, concentrate ... remember, we are not your enemies".

While...

Jack enters the damaged turbine and analyzes it.

Indiana Jones: "Captain, everything else seems to be intact ... what's next?"

Jack Sparrow: "From what I see, not even removing all the debris is going to start this thing ... so I'm going to have to give him a little help."

Indiana Jones: "But when that thing starts to spin, it will tear you apart."

Jack whispers.

Jack Sparrow: "How do I make him understand me?"

Jack has it.

Jack Sparrow: "Professor, do you see that red lever?"

Indy turns and sees her on a platform above.

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Jack Sparrow: "It will brake the turbine, more than enough time for me to leave ... and as soon as I do, turn it on again".

Indiana Jones: "Understood."

Indy climbs one by a ladder to where the lever is. On the other hand, Kong and Harry keep fighting ... Kong dominates the fight. Harry kneels and sees Kong approaching him. So he smiles mockingly, pulls out his wand, prepares a spell and waits ...

Harry Potter: "Come on."

Kong is going to crush him.

Harry Potter: "Flipendo!"

Harry hits Kong with a powerful defense spell on his face and drives him away, but Kong gets even mad, rips off the wing of a jet and throws him to Harry but Harry evades her and throws his wand at him, Kong takes it, but the hand falls to the ground ... it can not lift it, nor with all its gorilla strength. Then Harry knees his face and takes the wand ... creates a magic chain around his neck to contain it, but Kong does not give up so easily.

In the control room ...

Vito Corleone: "Mary, evacuate the entire lower hangar."

Mary goes to give the order ... but they throw a grenade.

Mary Corleone: "Beware!"

Mary pulls away before the grenade explodes. Enter three mercenaries ... but Vito surprises one and hits him, then kills another with his gun and knocks out the other.

Vito Corleone: "Even old, I'm hard to kill, you sons of bitches!"

The third attacks Vito in the back, but Mary kills him by shooting him with his gun, saving Vito..

On the other hand...

Michael enters the weapons room, Vito calls him.

Vito Corleone: "Michael, be careful, the mercenaries are well armed."

Kong and Harry continue to fight, destroying everything in their path. They let Vito know that, along with Mary, he is involved in a shootout against some mercenaries.

Agent: "Don, Harry and Kong are fighting in the lower hangar."

Mary Corleone: "Grandpa, King Kong is going to destroy the whole place."

Vito Corleone: "Quick, I want to be distracted."

Mary sends a jet.

Mary Corleone: "Attention, fly to the indicated area and attack the ape ... but do not get too close".

Pilot: "Understood".

The pilot flies out and reaches where Kong and Harry are fighting.

Pilot: "Ape in sight".

The pilot positions himself and targets Kong, who is dominating Harry.

Pilot: "Permit to attack".

He starts firing at him, this infuriates Kong, now Kong puts his attention on the jet ... furious he hits his chest, runs ... and jumps to the jet!

Pilot: "We have a problem!".

Kong destroys the jet and tries to attack the pilot. This causes the jet to collapse bit by bit. Therefore the pilot presses the ejection button and shoots out through the air, but unharmed. The jet explodes and Kong falls from the heights.


	17. Death in Battle

Jack removes all the debris from the turbine, but mercenaries approach Indy.

Indiana Jones: "Hey, you ..."

Then a mercenary takes out a grenade and launches it ... but Indy moves away ... then he confronts two mercenaries and knocks them out ... but a third mercenary appears armed, but Indy takes a gun from one of the knocked out mercenaries and a gunfight begins.

While...

Vito and Mary continue defending themselves, killing the mercenerios that enter.

Vito Corleone: "Here they will never manage to enter, son of ...".

But Bond shoots everyone ... some manage to cover themselves, but then Bond fires a dispisitivo at the central system ... which causes that all the computers and systems fail ... this includes the turbines.

Sonny Corleone: "Father, we have lost all power in the engines, we are going downhill".

Vito tries to call someone.

Vito Corleone: "Does someone listen to me? ... Someone stop Bond, I end up with all the systems".

Alice, who is still in shock, responds.

Alice: "Here Janus, I'll take care of it".

Alice gets up and goes for Bond.

Sparrow is positioned to drive the turbine, Vito calls it.

Vito Corleone: "Sparrow, we lose altitude."

Jack Sparrow: "I already realized ... with this we will recover something".

Jack activates the Optimus suit thrusters and drives the turbine. Indy is still engaged in the shooting with the mercenary. But the mercenary makes Indy go back which causes it to fall ... but manages to hold on to a cable. While Harry goes to where Draco is locked, only to see him escape.

Harry Potter: "Do not even think about it!"

Harry tries to attack Draco, but it was just a hoax ... it was not Draco and Harry enters the cage. Draco was outside.

Draco Malfoy: "Enchantment confused, I thought you had learned."

Further...

James Bond walks through the corridors of the 'Valiant' ... very dark ones ... when suddenly, Alice attacks him from the back ... but Bond reacts in time to his attack ... they fight brutally with incredible abilities of combat and mixed martial arts. Bond does not care that he is fighting with a woman, the blows he gives to her are tremendous. After hitting both, Bond takes out a blade, Alice takes out a chain.

Back with Draco and Harry ...

Harry hits the glass of the cage trying to escape, but the cage is completely sealed, Draco laughs and Harry does not understand. A mercenary enters the place.

Draco Malfoy: "You know, in the short time I've been with the Muggles, they believe that we ... are immortal."

Draco approaches the panel that controls the cage.

Draco Malfoy: "What do you say, if we corroborate it?"

But before you press any button, Michael enters and knocks out the mercenary ... Michael points with a peculiar (with snake design) weapon to Draco.

Michael Corleone: "Keep your disgusting hands away from the controls."

Draco listens, Harry just watches.

Michael Corleone: "It's cute, is not it? ... this prototype, we sent it when you sent the Basilisk".

Michael turns on the gun.

Michael Corleone: "If I'm honest, I do not know what this does, I'm dying to find out."

But Draco insensibly, makes a quick spell of Apparition, teleports behind Michael ... and sticks a dagger in his heart!

Draco Malfoy: "Apparition!"

Harry Potter: "No!".

Michael falls to the ground, bleeding.

Draco Malfoy: "The best part, is that now ... it was not entirely your fault".

Draco again goes to the panel ... and presses the button that releases the cage ... Harry falls from the heights into the cage.

While...

Bond and Alice continue fighting, Bond tries to kill her with his knife ... even, he submits her and almost sticks the knife in her neck, but before he kills her ... Alice frees herself and kicks him so hard in the face that moves it away ... but this blow, it seems that I release Bond from the enchantment.

James Bond: "Janus ... what's wrong?"

But then, Bond falls to the ground unconscious.

Alice: "Always win, the one that remains standing".

 **On the other hand...**

The cage in which Harry is falling, is about to hit the ground, Harry manages to push himself and say.

Harry Potter: "Finestra!"

With this enchantment Harry breaks the glass of the cage and flies off on his broom. The cage crashes to the ground (on a dock) ... while Harry has a landslide landing.

 **Back in the 'Valiant' ...**

Draco to see that the cage fell, he retires ... but Michael tells him ...

Michael Corleone: "You ... will lose".

Draco Malfoy: "Do you really think so?"

Michael Corleone: "Of course, that's how it will be".

Draco Malfoy: "I remind you that ... two of your precious" heroes "fell ... your base will collapse soon ... what do I have of disadvantage?".

Michael Corleone: "Your conviction."

Michael, who still had the snake-design weapon, squeezes the trigger and shoots a fireball at Draco that sends him to another room.

Michael Corleone: "I like what this does".

But there are more problems, the 'Valiant' will crash if the turbine does not start, Vito is in fear ... Jack for another, side keeps turning the turbine and this bit by bit, it works again.

Jack Sparrow: "Professor, I need the lever."

Indy is still hanging from the cable.

Indiana Jones: "I'm in trouble, give me a minute."

Indy scales the cable.

Jack Sparrow: "Soon, now."

But the remaining mercenary shoots at Indy, Indy covers himself and crawls to the lever ... but it's too late.

Jack Sparrow: "Damn."

The turbines drag Sparrow ... but Indy manages to reach the lever and stop them for a moment, Jack manages to get out ... then flies and tackles the mercenary who was attacking Indy, knocking him out.

Jack Sparrow: "You're welcome."

Indy he feels relieved. But Draco manages to flee in a jet ... the invasion of the 'Valiant' is over.


	18. Consequences

Vito goes where Michael is ... he finds him lying and bleeding.

Michael Corleone: "Sorry father, he escaped."

Vito Corleone: "That does not matter, concentrate your eyes on me".

Michael Corleone: "Consider this, my retirement."

Vito Corleone: "Son, that was not in your contract."

Michael Corleone: "I always thought, that this would not work ... if you did not give them ... a reason because ...".

But Michael could not finish what he wanted to say, Michael dies.

Normally Vito, is not a man who cries ... but this time, he could not avoid a lump in the throat ... he lets everyone know.

Vito Corleone: "Bad news, we lost ... my son Michael, some paramedics arrived, but it's too late".

They're in mourning ... Mary, Sparrow, Indy, Alice, everyone. Vito gathers Jack and Indy at a table ... Vito tells Indy.

Vito Corleone: "I found this in my son's sack, he admired you very much ... it hurts that he could never get you signature".

Vito shows Michael's letters to Indy, stained with blood.

Vito Corleone: "We are practically stranded, incommunicated, without the location of the Stone ... Conrad or Harry and I have nothing for you ... and I lost my favorite son".

Jack and Indy feel guilt.

Vito Corleone: "I assumed that this would happen".

Then say.

Vito Corleone: "Well, yes, we wanted to build an armament with the Philosopher's Stone, but I tell you, I do not focus much on that, because I bet on something more ambitious and risky ... I had an idea, an idea that Sparrow knows very well , called 'Ruthless' project ... to form a kind of extraordinary league, of people ... and to become something else, a team...to unite to win the battles that others could not. And my son, I always believe in that idea."

Jack can not take it anymore, he leaves the table.

Vito Corleone: "But now that I think about it ... it does not matter anymore".

 **Elsewhere...**

Harry wakes up in a field, when he falls ... he lost his wand and his broom, he looks for it all over the field ... and he finds it, but I do not know whether to take it ... because he feels anger ... for the death of Michael at Draco's hands, because he saw it before he died.

 **Somewhere else...**

James returned to normal, after that fall, landed near a pool in a motel. The janitor (an old man with glasses and mustache) wakes him up.

Concierge: "Sorry sir."

James wakes up.

Concierge: "You fell from heaven."

James realizes where he is, fearing the worst ... he just asks.

James Conrad: "I did not hurt anyone, right?"

Concierge: "No, but you scared several tenants, they just went to hide in their rooms."

James Conrad: "Thank goodness."

Concierge: "But what a thing, you just fell in the pool and wake up."

James Conrad: "Did you see it?"

Concierge: "Yes ... but you were a huge gorilla, people thought it was a meteor, have, i brought you other pants,i figured you need them because those are wet, although I thought you would not stay, until you became a human again".

James puts on his pants.

James Conrad: "Well, thanks."

Concierge: "You're not a space monkey, are you?"

James Conrad: "No".

Concierge: "I suggest you go to the doctor."

James nods.

 **In the 'Valiant' ...**

Bond wakes up in a bewildered, he is bewildered, but Alice is at your side.

Alice: "Quiet Bond, you're going to be fine."

James Bond: "Sure? ... I think I do not have much time left, kill many innocents, I want to get rid of him".

Alice: "Calm down, it could take time."

James Bond: "You do not know, that they get into your mind ... and they play with it, they send you away and they manipulate you ... or did they make you shatter?"

Alice: "That you should know better than anyone."

Bond really hurts his head.

James Bond: "How did you do to break the spell?"

Alice: "Apparently the heavy blows work".

James Bond: "Janus, tell me ... how many do I kill?"

Alice: "Do not be mortified with that, it was Draco who did it, we are before monsters and magicians ... we do not prepare for this".

James Bond: "Draco fled?"

Alice: "Unfortunately, yes ... you have no idea where it is?"

James denies it.

James Bond: "I do not ask, I think he fix the spell ... so I would not know."

Alice feels worried.

James Bond: "But I do know that he will soon start his plan ... and it will be tonight."

Alice: "Well, we'll stop it."

James Bond: "And who?"

Alice: "Anyone who is still on our side".

James Bond: "I guess ... the only thing for me to sleep easy is to put a bullet in Draco's head."

Alice: "That's the James Bond I know."

James Bond: "I do not know if you should ... after all, I'm a spy ... did he do something to you?".

Alice: "No, nothing important ... it's just ..."

James Bond: "What?"

Alice: "I discovered ... he know what I am, I just want to clean up my past."

James puts his hand on Alice's shoulder, at least to cheer her up.

Jack is in another room thinking about Michael's death, after all ... he was the first member of the Corleone family he met. Indy enters the room.

Indiana Jones: "Did he have a family?"

Jack Sparrow: "No ... but I just found out, that I had a daughter".

Indiana Jones: "Well, he looked like a good man".

Jack Sparrow: "Everyone here is a damn thug, a wretch ... but he was one of the few that I liked, although he was a bit of an idiot".

Indiana Jones: "Do you criticize him for having faith?"

Jack Sparrow: "No ... for trying to attack an evil wizard by himself, it was too much even for him".

Indiana Jones: "He did his best, Jack ... look, I lost many soldiers in battle."

Jack Sparrow: "If, listen ... I'm not a soldier, I do not follow Vito's step".

Indiana Jones: "Well, I do not either, I understand that he stained his hands with blood ... the same as Draco, but we have to do that aside, concentrate and unite".

Jack Sparrow: "For me, Draco made it personal ... after all, personal is a phrase that fits very well with the Corleones."

Indiana Jones: "I do not think that's the point."

Jack Sparrow: "Well, I did not mean our staff ... personal to him, after all, he attacked us intimately."

Indiana Jones: "It is clear that he wanted to separate us."

Jack Sparrow: "Divide and you will win, if it's obvious ... but for him to win ... he needs to beat us and obviously he wants to be seen".

Indiana Jones: "That would explain what he did in Germany."

Jack Sparrow: "That time it was just the trailer, today is its great premiere."

Indy captures little by little what Sparrow means.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, he want cameras, reflectors, lights, a monument as big as my building in ...".

Jack and Indy realize.

Jack Sparrow: "Son of a bitch, I know exactly where he will attack."


	19. We had the idea of

**In Los Angeles California...**

Professor Remus Lupine installs his device at the top of the Sparrow tower (in the roof) in Los Angeles.

 **Back in the 'Valiant' ...**

Indy goes with Alice and Bond and tells him.

Indiana Jones: "We have to leave."

Alice: "Where?"

Indiana Jones: "I'll explain it to you on the way, do you think you can fly a jet?"

Bond tells him.

James Bond: "I do".

Indiana Jones: "Agent Bond, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

James Bond: "The pleasure is mine, professor".

Indiana Jones: "As they say you are very ... impeccable, put on your best suit, we go".

Also in the field Harry, decided calmer ... take your wand and broom again, also fix his gryffindor uniform ... Bond, Alice and Indy are armed very well for what is coming. For his part, Jack repairs the robot Optimus, everyone is prepared. Indy, Alice and Bond enter the aircraft hangar and board a jet.

Instead ... Vito is sitting on a sofa watching Michael's letters, when his granddaughter arrives.

Mary Corleone: "Grandpa".

Vito Corleone: "What's wrong, Mary?"

Mary Corleone: "Now that I remember, those letters were not in my father's sack, they were in his closet."

Vito Corleone: "I know, I just wanted to give them ... a reason to fight."

Then they notice an unauthorized takeoff.

Vito Corleone: "It's about time, soon Mary, try to reactivate all communication systems, we need eyes everywhere."

Mary Corleone: "As you say".

 **In Los Angeles, California...**

Jack flying in the suit of Optimus Prime, is the first to reach the Angels ... Lupine's apparatus already has the Stone inside, the compass informs him.

Compass: "Captain, I do not know how safe it is to get close to the Stone already working."

Jack Sparrow: "I'll take care of it."

Jack yells at Lupine.

Jack Sparrow: "Put it away, Lupine."

Remus Lupine: "Too late, nothing will stop her, I think she wants to show us ... a new world."

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, you got it."

Jack fires a ray but the Stone is protected by an invisible magic shield, it only generates a small exlosion that leaves Lupine unconscious.

Compass: "That protective shield, I think it's impenetrable."

Jack sees that on the balcony of the building is Draco. Jack points to the compass.

Jack Sparrow: "Prepare the new suit, it does not matter that certain details are not ready".

Jack lands and takes off Optimus's suit.

Jack and Draco come face to face.

Draco Malfoy: "Are you coming to beg me, do not do it?"

Jack Sparrow: "What a nice boy, no, I come to threaten you."

Draco Malfoy: "I think you need your friend, made of scrap, to do that."

Jack Sparrow: "Optimus is very hurt, but you have Gargamel's wand ... do you want a drink or do not even have an age to drink?"

Draco laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "You will not win anything, distracting me".

Jack Sparrow: "Who says I want to distract you? ... I'm threatening you, then no."

Jack opens a bottle of rum.

Draco Malfoy: "Nothing will prevent the Engineers from coming, am I supposed to fear something?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, to the 'Ruthless'."

Draco frowns.

Jack Sparrow: "So we're supposed to call ourselves, 'The Past, the Present and the Future, united' ... super friends."

Draco Malfoy: "I've seen how close they are." Sarcastic tone.

Jack Sparrow: "I admit, it's hard for us to work, to understand each other ... let's review a little: your friend, Harry is presumptuous ... an archeologist professor and an adventurer who comes from another era, is a living legend ... a man who is the incarnate beast ... a spy and a sexy assassin ... and then I am the best pirate in the world ... but you, boy, somehow or other ... you managed to annoy us all ".

Draco Malfoy: "What do you think my plan is about?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, it did not work, because they will come and when they do ... you will ask for clemency".

Draco Malfoy: "I have an extraterrestrial army."

Jack Sparrow: "And we have a King Kong."

Draco Malfoy: "That monster escaped."

Jack Sparrow: "Look, do not change the subject! ... there is no prophecy here, you understand, it is not written that you will win and you will become a sovereign ... and I will tell you one thing, if we can not protect the earth with the best we have, we will be totally ruthless to defend it. "

Draco approaches Jack.

Draco Malfoy: "Do you think they can really fight against me? ... Not if your friends are too busy before, fighting against you."

Draco tries to bewitch Jack, but by putting the wand in Jack's chest ... it does not work, by the biolink. "

Draco Malfoy: "How strange, before it was".

Jack Sparrow: "Technical problems happen to anyone, partner."

Then Draco, furious, held Jack by the neck.

Draco Malfoy: "You all, will kneel before me, disgusting Muggles!"

Jack Sparrow: "William, now!"

Then a hatch opens and an outfit already armed with Optimus Prime appears, due to this, Draco throws Jack through the balcony, but the robot Optimus goes flying and catches Jack, in the air Jack manages to put on the Optimus suit and returns flying.

Jack Sparrow: "By the way, forget a person ... his name was Michael."


	20. Ruthless Aggression

Jack shoots Draco and knocks him down, but in that instant, M7 Device ... starts the Stone ... and this ... shoots a ray to the sky ... opens a kind of hole ... it's the Engineers! they are humanoids of solid constitution and approximately three meters tall, without hair and with a white marble skin covered by visible veins; his eyes are totally black, like his blood ... they come in small ships.

Jack realizing.

Jack Sparrow: "Oh ... damn, aliens."

Jack flies towards them and tries to attack them, but the Engineers have a hard resistance ... then, the inhabitants of Los Angeles notice the ships that come from the sky, then from the ships they begin to shoot the ground and destroy cars and buildings ... causing panic and terror in civilians. Draco watches this from the balcony ... but then Harry lands, who was flying on his broom.

Harry Potter: "Stop Draco!"

Draco turns his attention to Harry.

Harry Potter: "You better deactivate the Stone or I'll destroy it!"

Draco Malfoy: "You would not do it, besides ... nothing will deactivate it ... there is nothing left, only ... the war".

Harry Potter: "If you want it to be like that".

Then Harry and Draco begin to fight. The civilians continue in panic, the police arrive ... and also the jet where Indy, Bond and Alice arrive.

Alice: "Sparrow, we're here!"

Jack Sparrow: "Did you ever get to a Subway?" ... see you in Beverly Hills. "

Jack leads a group that comes after him to Beverly Hill, when he goes by ... Alice takes out a machine gun and settle some aliens.

Compass: "Captain, I detect more coming."

Jack Sparrow: "Come on!".

From the jet, Alice ends up with some aliens that go in ships ... then, Bond goes up to the Sparrow tower and there they see Harry and Draco fight.

James Bond: "It's all yours Alice."

Alice shoots ... but Draco evades this attack and instead ... shoots from the dragon rod to a wing of the jet ... Harry attacks Draco and they continue fighting and with a closed fist. The jet collapses little by little, Bond tries to maintain control ... but this finally crashes to the ground, but all are unharmed. Indy, Alice and Bond leave the jet.

Indiana Jones: "There's no choice, we have to go back up."

The three of them run to get to the tower, but they hear a loud roar that is not from a common animal ... from the portal ... it appeared ... a Skullcrawler! ... a large reptilian creatures with only two long forelimbs and no later members, as well as long tails, prehensile and streamers ... Indy, Alice and Bond are stunned when they see it. The Skullcrawler attacks buildings, in addition to transporting more engineers to attack them on land.

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow, do you see this?"

Jack flies near the Skullcrawler.

Jack Sparrow: "I see it, but I can not believe it, it would be a good time to know about Conrad".

Indiana Jones: "Conrad?"

Jack Sparrow: "Encounter you see it, let me know".

Jack analyzes the Skullcrawler.

Jack Sparrow: "Compass, find your weak point."

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco keep fighting.

Harry Potter: "You really do not understand?! ... will this really end when you are sovereign?"

Draco Malfoy: "Still, it's too late ... nothing will stop them."

Harry Potter: "Yes ... if we work together, friend".

Harry tries to convince Draco, but he hits him in the nose.

Draco Malfoy: "Sentimentality, it does not work with me".

Then furious Harry hits him in the stomach and then grabs him by the neck, lifts him up and lashes him to the ground ... but at that moment Draco lets himself fall from the tower, but lands in an alien ship.

Harry Potter: "Bastard."

Then, Indy, Alice and Bond get covered.

James Bond: "There are too many civilians ... and there goes Draco".

Come past the ship in which Draco goes and also destroy cars and attack people.

Indiana Jones: "They are an easy target."

Then aliens attack them but Alice liquidates them by shooting them.

Alice: "Go ... we'll take care of you."

Indiana Jones: "Agent Bond ... can you cover me?"

James Bodn: "Professor Henry ... it will be an honor for me".

Bond takes out a shotgun and also starts firing ... Indy goes for the civilians. In exchange, Alice backs up Bond so he can get some civilians trapped in a truck, then Bond helps Alice with the aliens.

Alice: "As in Raccoon City, right?"

James Bodn: "I do not know, you tell me."

Indy runs to distract some aliens and protect some civilians. The LAPD tries to do its thing.

Police 1: "Chief! ... the troops could take an hour".

Chief Police: "What will we do until then?"

Then Indy arrives.

Indiana Jones: "Soon, there are many civilians inside ... take them out and take them to the underground ... but it's not safe to be in the streets".

Chief Police: "Who do you think you are, to give me orders?".

Then two aliens land, but Indy easily defeats them, demonstrating what they can do.

Chief Police: "I understand, soon, policemen take civilians and take them to shelters."

Jack follows behind the Skullcrawler ... then shoots some vengalas to get his attention.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes! ... I have your attention".

Now the Skullcrawler chases Jack ... Jack thinks for 3 seconds.

Jack Sparrow: "Oh no, I should have thought better."

Jack flees from the Skullcrawler. Alice and Bond are still fighting against aliens that are on the ground, they even use the aliens' weapons against themselves ... Indy gets to join them and also fights. Then more aliens appear ... but ...

Harry Potter: "Desmaius!"

Harry arrives and finishes the aliens.

Indiana Jones: "What did you manage to find out?"

Harry Potter: "The Stone has a shield that is impenetrable."

Jack Sparrow: "And to my knowledge, let's finish with these."

Alice: "Any plan?"

Indiana Jones: "Working as a team is the only thing I can think of."

Harry Potter: "But I have an unfinished business with Draco."

James Bond: "You're not the only one, boy."

Indiana Jones: "Ok, we have to prevent them from leaving here and focus Draco's attention on us ... if Sparrow is up, we".

But at that moment, James Conrad appears and calls them, he is on top of a building under construction.

James Conrad: "This looks ugly."

Alice: "I've seen worse things."

James Conrad: "I'm sorry."

Alice: "It's not the time."

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow, here it is".

Jack Sparrow: "Conrad?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Jack Sparrow: "Let the big guy prepare, because I have a surprise".

Jack addresses them and behind him, the Skullcrawler.

Conrad is surprised to see it.

Alice: "Well, what a surprise."

Conrad prepares for a jump.

Indiana Jones: "Lieutenant Conrad, now it would be good if you got a little angry."

James conrides.

James Conrad: "Well, that's my trick, professor ... I'm always angry."

James jumps and in the air becomes King Kong ... the Skullcrawler turns and Kong crushes his head and then lifts him up.

Jack Sparrow: "Keep it there."

Jack fires a grenade at the Skullcrawler and it explodes.

Harry Potter: "Protego!"

Harry protects everyone with a spell, the destruction of the Skullcrawler caught the attention of the aliens who are furious and begin to growl.

Kong hit his chest and roars, then ... there they were all together ... Kong, Jack, Indy, Harry, Alice and Bond ... ready to fight like a team ... The Ruthless.


	21. Epic Battle

After this demonstration, Draco sends more Engineers and Skull crawlers. Upon noticing Alice asks.

Alice: "Gentlemen."

James Bond: "Order, Captain Sparrow."

Jack thinks so.

Jack Sparrow: "No, that the one that was in the second world war does it, go ahead professor".

Indiana Jones: "Thank you, well ... until we close the portal, the only priority is that they do not expand on the planet...so ... Bond you on the roof, knock down as many ships as you can ... Sparrow, protect the perimeter, let nothing get out of here and if it does, tear it to pieces. "

James Bond: "Can you get on me, Sparrow?"

Jack Sparrow: "Sure, hold on well, Hitman."

Jack takes off and, in passing, leaves Bond in a tall building.

Indiana Jones: "Harry, try to block them in the portal, do not advance much."

Harry goes flying on his broom.

Indiana Jones: "Alice, you and I will fight on land ... and Kong."

Kong flips.

Indiana Jones: "Crush".

Kong smiles, then jumps from building to building and crushes and fights the Engineers. Harry is positioned at the top of the U.S Bank Tower ... and from there he has a powerful spell.

Harry Potter: "Avada ... Kedavra!"

Cast the spell and manages to finish several ships and Skull crawlers.

 **In the 'Valiant'...**

The Corleones tune into all the means of communication to see what happens in Los Angeles ... Vito watches television, until his granddaughter arrives.

Mary Corleone: "Grandpa, it's the round table, they want to see you."

Vito turns off the television.

 **Back in Los Angeles...**

Bond shoots the pilots of the ships, which causes that they are demolished ... later, Jack also attacks the ships.

James Bond: "Sparrow, you have many behind you."

Jack Sparrow: "I only take care not to disturb on land."

James Bond: "I saw that they do not turn well, does it help you?"

Jack Sparrow: "Of course."

Then, Jack begins to curve in closed streets, which makes some ships do not rotate well and crash.

Jack Sparrow: "Oh, yes ... that was good".

Elsewhere, a Skull Crawler prepares to devour several civilians, but Kong jumps out of a building and fights against him. Meanwhile, Alice and Indy continue to fight against the engineers on the ground, even Alice uses the weapons of the Engineers to use them against them. After a while fighting ...

Alice: "Henry, this will not end until we close the portal."

Indiana Jones: "But how? ... nor our best weapons touch the Stone".

Alice: "Maybe that's not the answer."

Indiana Jones: "But if you want to arrive there, you need a transport ... and I know just what."

Alice: "I guessed it."

Alice, use one of the Engineers' ships.

Indiana Jones: "But first, are you sure you want to do it?"

Alice: "Of course, it will be fun."

Indy and Alice wait for the moment ... Alice runs to Indy, Indy pushes her and throws her into the air and she manages to hold onto a ship ... then Alice eliminates the passing Engineers and assassinates the pilot and she pilots the ship, but at the same time other ships chase her ... but Sparrow backs her, knocking down ships and Sparrow helps Indy on the ground against some aliens. Jack is still fighting in the air against the ships, as Bond, who knocks down ships from the roof ... but Kong does not have it easy, because he is still dealing with a skull crawler, as well as aliens around him ... but then Harry arrives to help him against the alines ... finally Kong defeats the skull crawler breaking his jaw. After this ... Harry tells Kong.

Harry Potter: "Well done".

But Kong gives him a little blow and sends him flying. In the Sparrow tower, Lupine wakes up and seems to have regained consciousness. The Infantry Division No. 42 of the United States Army arrives and also tries to fight the aliens. Indy keeps fighting alone.

James Bond: "Indy, at the Beverly Center, has several civilians cornered."

Indiana Jones: "I'll be right away."

That's right, in the Beverly Center three Engineers have threatened many civilies ... one pulls out a very peculiar little bomb and turns it on ... but Indy arrives and fights them, makes the bomb fall ... then Indy kills two ... but the third one sees that the bomb is about to explode, so he takes it, Indy notices and runs to a window to flee ... the Engineer tries to throw the bomb but it is too late the bomb explodes but nobody I was hurt, but Indy is thrown and falls sharply in a trailer. Indy gets off the truck and tries to recover ... police and firemen help the trapped civilians, Indy believes that this act was very bloody and stained hands with extraterrestrial blood.

 **In the 'Valiant'...**

In the Round Table, there is a lot of tension ... especially on the part of Vito.

Marshall: "The round table has taken a decision, Vito."

Vito Corleone: "I recognize when this table of thugs and assassins has made a decision, but I also recognize when it is a stupid decision, therefore I will ignore it."

Salvatore Leone: "Don, you are closer than any of our people, send a jet."

Vito Corleone: "Los Angeles still has civilians, I will launch a nuclear attack ... when my team is dead".

Bill Sykes: "If we do not act soon, we'll lose everything."

Vito Corleone: "Launching a missile tells me that they've lost everything."

Vito gets up and leaves.

 **In Los Angeles...**

Alice is still driving a ship, but now she is chased by Draco, then passes by where Bond is.

Alice: "Hello James."

James Bond: "Alice ... you want to tell me what the hell are you doing?"

Alice: "Alone, help me."

James then pulls out a sniper rifle and points to the driver of Draco's ship.

James Bond: "I have you, bastard prince."

Bond shoots and hit the target, makes Draco's ship crash and fall into the Sparrow tower ... and Alice arrives at the top of the tower. Then Draco gets up, but Kong jumps and reaches the tower and tries to attack Draco ... but he ...

Draco Malfoy: "Conrad, that's enough!"

Kong listens to what he says.

Draco Malfoy: "You are all inferior to me, I am a supreme leader, you foolish beast, do not think I am a stupid man ...".

But Kong grabs him by the head and hits him on the ground twice, hits him on the back ... then grabs him by the neck and roars him ... finally, he hits him in the face and leaves him lying on the ground .

King Kong: "Weak little man".

Draco just stays there, thrown away.


	22. Summit of the Battle

On the roof of the Sparrow Tower, Alice sees the M7 device and then Lupine tells her.

Remus Lupine: "The Stone, the wand, everything ..."

Alice: "Professor Lupine, do not blame yourself for anything ... it's obvious that you not knew what you would do".

Lupine thinks so.

Remus Lupine: "Actually, design the device with a weak point, with something that cuts off the energy."

Alice thinks so.

Alice: "The dragon's wand!"

Remus Lupine: "Yes, with that they will close the portal".

Lupine sees the wand where Draco fell.

Remus Lupine: "Bingo."

Harry flies on his broom and knocks down several ships, but a skull crawler passes nearby but Jack chases him.

Jack Sparrow: "Ok Jack, this will be the most disgusting thing that you will do in your life, although, on the other hand it does not bother me, since I do not have the best smell in the world".

Compass: "Captain, that's not a good motivation."

Jack flies over to the skull crawler and gets in front of him ... then Jack flies at full speed and enters through the mouth to the stomach of the skull crawler, and rips the intestine organs out of the creature! removing them by the mouth ... this makes the skull crawler fall and in turn Jack has a spectacular landing crashing into a car, but now Jack is facing aliens on the ground. Bond on the roof, begins to be attacked by aliens, he can with them ... but runs out of bullets and ships are directed at him. Then Bond ties a rope around his waist and ties it to something ... the ships shoot him, but he jumps out of the building and then breaks a windowpane and enters the building, but he is left battered. On the other hand, Kong continues to fight against aliens, is the one that crushes the most ... but some ships join and shoot together with Kong, leaving Kong neutralized.

 **In the 'Valiant' ...**

Two pilots go to the hangar to board a jet, behind Vito's back.

Magdalene Shaw: "Vito is no longer in charge, let the 'Hammer Protocol' begin.

Pilot 1: "Confirmed".

Upon hearing, the other Corleone alert Vito.

Mary Corleone: "Grandpa, we have two unauthorized pilots!"

Vito furious, runs to the warehouse ... the pilot 1 manages to get on the jet, but the pilot 2 is reached by Vito and he gets off the jet, but pitolo 1 manages to take off. Vito is very angry, other men from the Corleone family neutralize the pilot 2.

Pilot 2: "I'm sorry, Don."

Vito Corleone: "No ... I'm sorry."

Vito pulls out a gun and shoots the pilot 2 in the head, killing him.

Vito Corleone: "And when the other comes back, do the same to him".

Vito enters the operating room again and calls Sparrow.

Vito Corleone: "Sparrow, if you listen to me, there is a jet that carries a missile ... it will destroy Los Angeles

Jack Sparrow: "How long?"

Vito Corleone: "Three minutes, maximum".

Jack goes flying ... the jet arrives in Los Angeles and launches the missile.

Pilot 1: "Sent missile, detonation very soon".

The jet returns to base.

Harry and Indy team up to fight the aliens, even though the aliens outnumber them. Even so, Harry and Indy manage to prevail ... Harry helps Indy who is a little hurt.

Harry Potter: "Ready for more?"

Indiana Jones: "Are you already bored?" Sarcastic tone.

On the roof of the Sparrow Tower, Lupine retrieves the dragon's wand and hands it to Alice, then gives her directions.

Remus Lupine: "In the center!"

Alice sticks the wand and manages to penetrate the protective shield ... little by little it approaches the Stone.

Alice: "If someone hears me, I'm going to close the portal."

Indiana Jones: "Well, do it."

Jack Sparrow: "No, no ... wait."

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow, they are too many, they come more".

Jack Sparrow: "Vito called me, he said a missile is coming, it will destroy Los Angeles".

Jack tries to reach the missile.

Jack Sparrow: "I'll send you a gift, to space."

Jack manages to reach the missile.

Indiana Jones: "Jack, it's a suicide mission."

Jack Sparrow: "Then I'll store energy for the return."

Compass: "Captain, do I call Miss Swann?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, do it".

Elizabeth is in the Black Pearl sailing, along with the entire crew. But they are tense, because they watch television about what is happening in Los Angeles ... Elizabeth is very worried ... so she does not listen to Jack's call. On the other hand, in the Valiant, all the Corleones are more than worried, Vito does not lose hope.

Harry and Indy see how Jack goes to the portal, Kong and Bond also recover and see this feat. Jack finally ascends to the heights, Alice and Lupine watch him go by. Fly higher ... and higher ... until finally ... enter the portal! ... all Corleone feel relieved. But there are difficulties for Sparrow, because his suit is not designed to be in space, but he manages to see the ship of the Engineers or Space Jockey.

Jack Sparrow: "Fuck!"

Jack releases the missile, which ... hit the target! ... the missile destroys the aliens' ship ... this causes all the Engineers and Skull Crawlers to die instantly. But Jack faints, the others wait for him to get through the portal ... after a few minutes of tension.

Indiana Jones: "Close it, now."

Alice then goes through the center of the M7 device with the dragon wand and manages to make the portal close little by manages to cross the portal in time, before it closes completely. Everyone is relieved,

Indiana Jones: "He succeed."

But now Jack falls faster ... when others realize.

Harry Potter: "He's not reacting."

Harry climbs on his broom and prepares to fly ... but Kong jumps out of a building and catches Sparrow, saving him from the fall and puts him on the ground ... Indy and Harry come to see.

Indiana Jones: "Breathe?"

Harry removes the helmet of Optimus Prime, but Jack does not answer ... Indy and Harry lower their heads in sign that they have lost another soldier ... but Kong roars and Jack wakes up giving a cry of fright ... then Kong hits his chest and gives a powerful roar, sign of victory.

Jack Sparrow: "Friends ... are they alive ... or are we all dead?"

Indy shakes his head.

Indiana Jones: "We won, captain."

Jack feels good.

Jack Sparrow: "Yoopy! ... excellent companions, very good work, what do you think if we do not come tomorrow, let's take a day off, we go to McDonalds ... do you like hamburgers? "

Harry Potter: "This is not over yet, there's only one more thing left to do."

Jack Sparrow: "And then for hamburgers."

In the Sparrow Tower ...

Draco recovers, after Kong gave him a good beating, but turns around ... and sees Jack, Alice (with the dragon wand), Indy, Harry, Kong and Bond surrounding him and all angry ... Bond threatens him with a shotgun.

Draco Malfoy: "Hey ... now that I remember, if I'm old enough to drink."

But nobody is in the mood for jokes, the war is over.".


	23. Epilogue

**After the battle ...**

In the Valiant, the Corleone shoot the pilot who sent the missile to Los Angeles, The Ruthless gather in Santa Monica Pier ... and there Lupine saves the Philosopher's Stone in a capsule and gives it to Harry ... then together with Draco, who is handcuffed, they return to Hogwarts. Later Alice, Lupine and Bond get into a car and leave, then Jack and Conrad get into a convertible car and they also leave ... Finally, Indy gets on a motorcycle and also leaves.

 **Time after...**

The Ruthless if they hit the entire United States, many people give protest march because they are accepted, for example, they ask Kong to be recognized as a hero, many people on television give their opinion about this team:

\- Newscast: "After what happened in Los Angeles, described as an alien attack, had the impressive demonstration of the team known as 'The Ruthless'."

\- Older man: "It's good to know, that there are people out there who protect us."

\- Gothic girl: "Harry is so sexy."

\- Child 1: "The pirate robot, demolish the ships ... and the gorilla crushed the aliens".

\- African-American man: "If they did not hide everything, I would feel safe".

\- El Chompiras (Chespirito): "They are good, but ... I prefer Chapulin Colorado".

\- Senator from the United States: "This supposed team, they are the main cause of all this ... a pirate, an archaeologist, a magician, a gorilla, a murderer and a spy ... I do not get the most reliable. "

Also ... interview a young woman who was present in the middle of the battlefield ...

Lucy McClane: "Indiana Jones, Jack Sparrow ... everyone, they saved my life ... I do not know where they are, but only ... I wish you the best and ... thank you".

Vito teaches this news to the members of the round table.

Vito Corleone: "How do I get the fish?" Sarcastic tone.

Marshall: "Where are the 'Ruthless'?"

Vito Corleone: "For now, it's not my incunderance, they also deserve this break."

Magdalene Shaw: "Where is the Philosopher's Stone?"

Vito Corleone: "Where he should have been from the beginning, out of our reach".

Salvatore Leone: "You do not have that decision."

Vito Corleone: "I know, a young magician took it for me".

Marshall: "You let Harry go with the Stone, along with the criminal Draco ... who has not responded for his crimes, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Vito Corleone: "I'm aware that Draco will answer for his actions, but that does not correspond to us."

Magdalene Shaw: "You do not seem to understand what you have done, you left the ruthless free, they are a danger".

Vito Corleone: "I know, in fact, everyone knows ... not only here, in all the worlds."

Bill Sykes: "So the purpose of this was to make a statement?"

Vito shakes his head.

Vito Corleone: "A promise".

Then, Vito leaves the round table and goes with his granddaughter.

Mary Corleone: "Grandpa ... what will happen now, with the ruthless? ... They took different paths, what will happen if the earth is in trouble again?"

Vito Corleone: "They'll come back, have it for sure."

Mary Corleone: "How do you know?"

Vito Corleone: "Because we will need them, it's that simple".

Mary understands and will do her job, then Vito travels to an uncertain destination.

 **In Los Angeles...**

In the Sparrow tower, Jack sees some plans on a remodeling of the Sparrow Tower ... Jack shows the plans to Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "What do you think?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Without a doubt, a job for Captain Jack Sparrow".

Then Jack and Elizabeth kiss ... one of the first remodels that Jack did, was to remove the letters, S, P, A, R, O, W ... leaving a single R ... that reminds the Ruthless.

 **\- Bonus Extra -**

 **On Planet 4 ...**

On the top of a mountain, the man in the shadows meets his master.

Man in the Shadows; "My lord, the human race did not submit so easily ... when appearing they are strong, brave, aggressive ... and that makes them ungovernable".

The man in the shadows approaches the light revealing his identity ... Darth Sidious!

Darth Sidious: "The right thing to do would be to pay them a personal visit, even if that means ... courting ... death."

Therefore, his master reveals himself as ... Darth Vader!

Darth Vader: "Perfect."

 **\- Bonus Extra #2 -**

 **New York City...**

The Ruthless go to the McDonalds in Times Square ... there they order a hamburger or chicken nugets with potatoes and soda ... they also buy toys from superheroes known as the Avengers: Jack / Iron Man, Indy / Captain America, Harry / Thor, Conrad / Hulk, Alice / Black Widow and Bond / Hawkeye and they all eat in silence.

* * *

 **Yes, I know ... "my story is a suck", but hey, I finished it ... and I guess you already know what my universe is about, based on the MCU, so expect much more and what not, too...thanks to those who read my story.**


End file.
